Morse Code
by starchick7003
Summary: Twilight Jasper/Bella- Bella is a vampire but still knows nothing about the mysterious Jasper so she learns how to use her shield to send him morse code messages. eventually they become best friends will they be something more? I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Its been 15 wonderful years since I married the love of my life Edward and moved in with his family. We got married and for our honeymoon I was changed, the one thing I had wanted since I met him.

I also got the family I had wanted since I was human. I now have 2 wonderful sisters (yes even rose warmed up to me after a few years).I also now have a Mom and Dad that are there for me. Of course now I have a wonderful big brother Emmett and Jasper also.

Jaspers and my relationship is strange but strong we are friends he's probably my best friend, but we don't make it known to the rest of the family and I cant seem to see him as a brother the way I do Em.

They all look down upon him for what he was before he became part of the family, Major Jasper Whitlock, "Ares" or "God of War" I have heard him called.

My family tires not to think about his past. I think he frightens them with his scars, but I think it makes him who he really is not who Alice has made him. I think it makes him strong and fierce. It shows his true character.

The family still doesn't want us to have anything to do with each other so we stay far away from each other for the sake of the family.

A few years after I was changed I wanted to get to know the mysterious Jasper. I had to come up with a plan

one day while I was working with Carlisle about my shield that I developed after I was changed, I realized that I can close it and open it really fast.

It reminded me of Morse code that I had read about in a book. Then the thought occurred to me that maybe Jasper knew Morse code wasn't it used by the military?

If any one knew it it would be him and I with him being able to read emotions he could tell if I had opened or shut my shield due to if he was receiving emotions from me or not.

So while the family was out hunting one weekend and it was just me and Esme at the house, I sliped out telling her I was going to the bookstore.

"Esme I'm headed to the bookstore in town for a few hours I have read almost everything in my library and want to get a few new books, I should be back by the time the family arrives."

"Okay dear, you have your cell phone with you just in case you need anything I will see you later."

I drove to town to the books a million and I found a book on Morse code I spent all day at the store reading, and memorizing the code until I could use it fluently and could use my shield to make dots and dashes in a rhythmic pattern. Now I just have to get home and wait on the rest of the family to come home to see if my plan will work.

The best part is that my shield keeps Alice away from my decisions and Edward out of my head so my plan was mine and know one would be the wiser if it didn't work.

When I arrived home the family had just arrived also. They were all in the living room recounting what happened on the hunt. I walked in a sat down next to Edward who wrapped his arm around me and placed a kiss to my forehead.

After a few hours, and everyone being caught up, people started to wander away from the living room to be with there mates, or to work on their hobby.

I sat in the living room where Emmitt was playing a video game and rose was filing her nails Jasper was sitting in the chair across from me reading a book about the civil war. Alice was upstairs changing out closets from winter to spring, and Edward was playing on the piano, he was deep in thought trying to compose a new piece and so wasn't paying attention to anyone's thoughts.

"Perfect I thought now is the time"

Lets start with something easy just to see if he notices

Open,close,open,close,open,close,open,close.

In English it said "Jasper can u understand me?"

At first nothing, I was slightly disappointed I tried again just for good mesure and then watched as he looked up at me with a confused look on his face and moved his had to the table beside him and drummed his fingers to a pattern

His reply was easy "Bella is that you?"

"Yeah Jasper it is I learned with my shield that I can open and close it fast enough to do Morse code what do you think?"

"wow Bella Im impressed how did you learn it its not something they teach in high school"

I went to a book store and found a book on it and memorized it so we could talk

I only hoped that you knew it I wasn't sure if you did or if you would even be able to tell I was doing it.

That is amazing bella and very creative. You did this just so we could talk?

Well yeah no one in the family lets us talk even tho now im not breakable and I wanted to get to know you better

Well I think this is a wonderful idea Bella, okay so what do you want to talk about?

How about I ask you questions and you answer them just so we get to know each other better?

Sound like a plain darlin'

Over the next several months, me and Jasper would sit outside with family. In the living room at night. Even through the wall that attached my library to his. Anything that had a steady surface in it that he could move his fingers against, we talked, I learned a lot about Jasper that I didn't know. In turn he learned a lot about me even things I didn't tell Edward or Jake when he was still my best friend. That is how our friendship started and we realized we had quite a bit in common books, movies, music. Even our opinions on a lot of things were the same. I was glad that I had found a new confidante in Jasper.


	2. Getting Away

I don't own anything!

Thanks to everyone who added me to alerts!

2 years later.

It has now been 20 years of this life and I can honestly understand what my family was trying to tell me about life getting mundane after so long. I feel like I do the same thing repeatedly and nothing ever ends. The only one that knows this is Jasper we talked about it in depth. He says that it's just me adjusting to a life of eternity. The only time I feel like myself like the old me is when I'm with Jasper in our library that has an adjoining door. He sits in his playing his guitar and I sit in mine reading a new book.

Today started out like any other. We were all doing our own thing either getting ready to go to work or go to school depending on what we decided to do this time around. Jasper and I decided to take college courses at the local college while Edward is interning at the hospital with Carlisle and Esme picked up a new design job for some of the wives of the doctors at the hospital. Rose and Emmett have decided to take yet another honeymoon to somewhere tropical. Jasper and I drive to the college together it's the only time we can actually talk, otherwise we have to use our secret language we have discovered.

"Bella" Jasper asks as soon as we were out of earshot from the house.

"Yes Jazz?"

"Do you ever feel that you need time to just get away from everyone and life and just be yourself"

"Yeah I do, I've been feeling that a lot lately. I know Edward would take me anywhere I wanted to go, but sometimes it's nice to get away from him as well. In addition, the family and the consent worrying they do that I am fitting into this lifestyle I chose. That is why I love our time at school it's the one place he doesn't follow me."

"Well, I was thinking since you shield me a lot while you're not even thinking about it. It has given me a lot of time to think about things, and I think that the reason I've been having such a hard time with my bloodlust. Even Alice and I have been fighting more often it's because I just need time to find myself"

"Jazz are you leaving?"

"Yeah Bella I am. I am going home to Texas to my Ranch there to my Friends Peter and Charlotte to try and find something about who I was when I was human I have always been sheltered since I came into this life. First with Maria and now with the family I have yet to go back to my roots and figure out who Jasper Whitlock really is."

"I understand that jazz if I could I would get away from life as well." I let out a long sigh.

"Well Bella I was thinking that I'd like you to come with me. We are great friends and we with your shield we will be completely alone we wont have to worry if our decisions are being watched."

"Jazz I don't know that is a big thing how will I tell Edward that I am leaving?"

"Well I have thought about that to I will tell the family that I am going to Texas for a few months a few weeks later you can say that you are going to go back to forks to see your Dad and Sue. We can just meet in Texas and no one will be the wiser because your shield will keep us protected. By the time we come home we will have found ourselves and de- stressed our lives. Maybe then we can live the next decade or so happy."

"That sounds like a great plan Jazz wow now I'm really excited."

"Yeah but anytime were at the house we will have to talk with our code if anyone gets any suspicion our whole loves will be turned upside down."

"That's fine Jazz I Still can't wait to get home and book tickets."

"Good I'm so glad you have decided to do this Bella I really thing that good things will come of this and we will both be happier in the end."

If only I knew then how right he was.


	3. Texas

Thanks everyone for the alerts and the reviews they mean a lot.

Still looking for a beta. Lets face it my grammer sucks and you know that this story could be so much better with one. So if you or you know of someone lemme know! Thanks

I don't own anything!

Everything was set I had a flight to Seattle then from Seattle I was going to get a connecting flight to Houston and meet Jasper there.

There had been quite the argument when I said I wanted to go he was afraid about the wolves, but since Charlie married Sue and got in on the secret, and Jacob took over the pack when Sam stopped for Emily. I knew I would be fine. I explained that Charlie and Sue were a lot older now, and I didn't know how much longer they would be in my life as it was they are already pushing 60.

What Edward failed to realize is that I talked to my dad almost every week and sue almost every other day. I just did it away from the house so that I could talk without people listening or without people interrupting. Only Jasper knew that I still talked to them that much.

Jasper left for Texas almost a week ago, I didn't realize how much I would miss him until he wasn't around. I have really been depending on him to make the time that I spend in the house with the family bearable.

I missed him. Probably more than I should, I miss our conversations we would have when no one else knew we were having them. I missed the way he would play for me at night to help me unwind.

Only two more days I thought to myself then I would be in sunny Texas with my best friend and some of his friends helping him find out about his history not having to worry about anything or the family constantly hovering.

All this time alone though has made me sit and look at this life.

Maybe Jasper is right maybe I'm not myself. I thought when I was turned into a vampire I would be on equal ground with everyone especially once I passed my newborn stage.

That sadly isn't the case Edward still doesn't want me to do things without him if I go out somewhere I normally have to have one of the family with me the only time I can act like myself and be my own person is when I'm at school with Jasper.

Jasper always treats me like his equal not as if I'm some toy that could be broken.

It's wrong to have these thoughts you are happily married and you love your family what more could you want?

I put the thought to the back of my mind. I tried to pack for my trip. I was really excited.

I was getting to meet people from Jaspers "God of War" days and to me I always found that part of him fascinating and secretly a little sexy.

Anyone that could go through that much hurt and pain. Everyday for years on end, had to be a strong person inside and out. I see that in Jasper I see the man he once was when it's just us.

I see that he calculates everything before he does it. I see when he walks into a room even at school he quickly makes a head count and searches for the nearest exit in case something was to happen.

It makes me think highly of him, I wish the family would let him be who he wants to be and not who they want him to be.

I know it's sad to say and Alice is my sister essentially, but I wish that she would love him for who he is.

Jasper tells me he can sometimes feel her disgust or she is frightened of him when he gets out of the shower or changes clothes.

It makes him feel weak and I hate that. However, Edward sometimes makes me feel weak like I always need someone to protect me.

He wouldn't even let Jasper teach me to fight he said, "It's too dangerous and that's what you have me for I'll protect you." I want to be able to do it myself to do something for me so I am no longer the weakest link and can hold my own if I need to.

Maybe I'll ask jasper to show me some moves while we are in Texas I'm sure he would love any opportunity to spar.

On the day of my flight, Edward drove me to the Airport.

I was really excited the first time in 20 years that I will have been on a flight and out of the state without anyone in my family accompanying me.

"Goodbye love, call me when you land" Edward said, as I grabbed my bag out of the car and kissed him goodbye.

"I will Edward have fun while I'm gone, I will miss you."

Once I was checked in, I sat and waited for them to call my flight. It seemed like a wait had been lifted like I was the old Bella Swan. The one I wanted to be the one that could go somewhere without having to be babysat. This trip was exactly what I needed.

The flight to Seattle wasn't long only a couple of hours I called Edward when I landed to let him know I made it he told me to tell everyone "Hi" for him.

I would but not in person, then I boarded my next flight. I arrived in Houston late at night it was dark when I got there.

I started looking for Jasper but I couldn't find him anywhere. He told me he would meet me here where is he?

I smelled it just as it put a hand on my arm. I turned around and looked into two deep red eyes I panicked .

"W-w-what do you want?" I asked the vampire standing before me.

He asked in the most southern accent ever. "Ma'am I'm here to pick you up the Major is runnin a lil' behind and didn't want ya to have to wait."

"Umm okay who are you again?" I asked my voice undoubtedly saying how nervous I was.

"I'm peter ma'am." He tipped his hat.

"Oh how do u do Peter! Jasper has told me so much about you." I stuck my hand out to shake

"I'm wonderful sug' thanks for askin'."

He said as he took my hand, and brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it.

"So how was you flight?" He then asked as he took my bag and we headed for the doors.

"It was good, but long, I need to hunt soon. Being in such a little space with all those humans for so long really drained me, no pun intended." I let out a short giggle.

He walked me to a giant massive black pickup truck with a lift and mud tires on it.

If I had been human there was no way I would have been able to climb up in. he opened the door for me and offered his hand to help me get up. Then in a flash, he was on his side and starting it up. We headed for what I assumed was the ranch.

"Umm, not that I'm not grateful that you came and picked me up, but why did Jasper not come himself? You said he was running behind what is he doing? I thought he would be here when I got here."

" Don't worry sug' he will be at the ranch by the time we get there. He owns this ranch and doesn't get down very often to tend to it, so he was handlin sum business and something ran a little later than he thought. Thankfully I was around to come and escort the lovely miss Bella back safe."He looked over and winked at me.

Ummm where is your wife and mate Charlotte? Is that her name?"

She's at the ranch she has been cleaning for weeks in preparation for your arrival. Its not often we get guests, and very seldom she gets another female around, so she has been prancin around making sure everything is perfect for your stay."

"Oh… well that's really sweet of her but I'm sure things were fine before I'm just here to help Jasper and to help myself at the same time. my room could be in a barn for all I care its not like I have to sleep in there or anything."

Just after I got the sentence out of my mouth, I heard a loud squeal and looked up to see we were at the ranch and a short vampire with long blonde hair coming full speed to my side of the truck. She opened the door and pulled me out we twirled around before she set me down.

"Bella! I'm Charlotte nice to meet you. I see you met Peter here, I hope he was a good boy. I couldn't wait for you to get here."

"When the Major said he was bringing a girl and that girl wasn't the pixie I was thrilled! You and I are going to have so much fun and maybe raise some hell at the same time." She looked at me with a big grin on her face.

"Umm yeah sure just let me get settled in first and then we will find all kind of "hell to rise" I said.

Wow and I thought Alice was hyperactive. What have I gotten myself into I thought.

I looked around looking for Jasper I couldn't see him anywhere, I craned my neck looking around the next thing I heard made me shiver.

"Lookin' for me darlin'?" His accent out in full force now. I had only ever heard it when he was angry. I turned around and there was Jasper I flung myself in his arms.

"Oh I missed you. You have no idea how long that week was without you to talk to."

"I'm sorry sugar but you're here now and that's all that matters"

I untangled myself from him and stepped back the south does wonders for Jasper I thought he had light in his eyes and a smile on his face not a half smile a full out grin.

I looked at him in a white fitted t-shirt that clung to him in a most amazing way dirty ripped Levi's that fit snug around his hipbones but low enough that you could see the top of his boxers sticking out and full out cowboy boots.

Wow Jasper looked hot I thought to myself then his grin turned to a smirk and he said,

"Busted"

We all had a good laugh at my expense. If I could still blush, I would have been fire engine red.

Nevertheless, I had never seen him so relaxed this trip is going to be exactly what we need.


	4. The Ranch

This ranch detail was done for one of my reviewers…done just for them lol and the update was for another reviewer that told me I had to…lol so here u go ladies!

I don't own anything!

I had been at the ranch all of ten minutes and I had already made plans that will probably cause me to have a criminal record, and been busted checking out my best friend. Great! I thought what a way to start my vacation.

Jasper grabbed my hand and we started walking toward the most beautiful house I had ever seen. it was 2 story but modest.

Like the ones u see in movies with the two picture windows up top. It was white with a wrap around porch. Floor to ceiling windows on the bottom levels with a bay window on the side, it what I was willing to bet was a kitchen nook.

I walked up the porch and ran my hand over 2 rocking chairs that looked like they were very old and worn with the weather they had faced sitting on this very porch. They look hand made, I looked up to Jasper. He looked back at me and smiled.

"my Pa made these for him and my Ma just before I went to war. This house and ranch was my parents, when they died my sister inherited it. She kept it up well,by the time she passed Peter and Charlotte had just escaped from Maria and Peters "knower" as I call it, told him to buy it when her kids put it up for sale. With the money I had given them they bought the house and the property along with it plus all the livestock and fields that go along with it. When I escaped he brought me here, I was so amazed, it was amazing what you remember after you see something from your past."

It was in awe that the house looked so go to be so old. Of course, it had been slightly remodeled here and there and modernized to keep up with the technology of today, like indoor plumbing, but it was beautiful.

He took me to the screen door and we walked inside, there was a large dining room with a hand carved wood table that sat probably twelve people on the right, and a parlor or living room on the left. You walk down the hall and come to a set of stairs on the right of the hall that leads to the second floor. If you walk past them it leads you to a kitchen, I could just imagine little Jasper playing this kitchen while his mother cooked for his father and him.

"Let me show you to your room sweets."

He lead me back to the stairs and he started up them. He taped his knuckle on the first door, "This is Peter and Charlottes room it's the master but since there is two of them and they live here full time that's only fair."

We walked farther down the hall, and the hall split and side by side were two doors.

"The one on the left is mine; the one on the right is yours, it was my sisters when I was human."

I walked to the door and turned the knob it was one of those doors u had to have a skeleton key to open.

It was really old fashioned probably original. I opened the door to a room that was painted light yellow in color with a hand carved bed in the corner and a hand carved chest of drawers in the other it had its own bathroom which was a plus.

It was so 'me' it reminded me of my room from when I was human. Not over the top like the designs Esme does, not that she doesn't do beautiful work its just always so extravagant.

This is just the essentials. I turned to look at Jasper who was leaning against the doorframe, deep in thought also.

"Jazz this is beautiful the whole house is amazing. It is what I would have loved my house to look like if I had stayed human, where my kids could play on the porch but its big enough to entertain company." She smiled a bright smile

"Well darlin' let me show you around the rest of the ranch." He pulled me downstairs and out the back screen door off the porch and to what looked like a old red barn.

"This is the barn sweets"

I loved that accent it made me weak at the knees and the sweet endearments didn't help matter any.

"I keep the horses and cows in here, if we walk through it we can find the fenced in area that I keep the sheep and goats in. Down a ways in the field there is a bunk house that ust to house the hired help." We turned around and started in a different direction.

"If we go back the way we came, and go up over the hill there, there is acres and acres of fields that grow all kinds of things. Cotton and Corn mostly, but I also have a garden that does tomatoes and cucumbers things like that. I have Peter sell them to the local Farmers Market and the profits go to keep the ranch up and running."

It really was beautiful open and wide space as far as the eye can see a dirt road driveway that lead up to the house.

It was everything I would love to have and I would be perfectly happy for the rest of eternity. It made me want to go find the nearest cowboy hat and boots and get to work. There was something about this simple way of life made all my troubles and worries disappear. I looked up at Jasper who was staring at me in awe.

"I knew you would love it here" he said to me .

"You are to much like me. With all the money in the world that we have it's the simplest things that make us the happiest."

"Your right Jazz, I wish I never had to leave. This is perfect its self sufficient, there isn't a neighbor for miles, so we can be who we want to be. The house is everything I ever dreamed it could be. I love it. Im so glad u shared this with me."

"Ha well you're the only one I brought Alice here once and she couldn't wait to leave, there wasn't enough for her to do and we are far enough away that it's a good 3 hours to the nearest would have thought I burned her favorite pair of shoes. She was miserable wouldn't come near the barn or the field, just sat in the house and sulked. After 3 days I couldn't take it anymore and we left I haven't been back since. It feels good to be here like this is where I belong."

A wave of sadness hit me. I wish I had somewhere like this to go when I needed to be myself, but everything I have is with the Cullens.

I am always the daughter of the good Dr Cullen or the wife of Mr. Edward Cullen. Never Bella Swan or Cullen who loves the sun, and would kill to sit in a house or out in the fields under a tree and read for days on end, maybe get out in a field and pick veggies for the Farmers Market.

That would be a wonderful life.

"Darlin whats making you feel so sad?"

"Nothing Jasper, I just wish I had somewhere this special to come to when the going got tough, when I wanted to be myself and not who the family wants me to be."

"Well sugar you are always welcome here Im sure Peter and Char would love your company from time to time."

"Thanks Jazz that means a lot."

"Lets go get settled in im sure you want a bath then we can sit in the parlor and talk with Peter and Char till its time to come out here and feed the animals and work in the fields."

"Would u like that?"

"Yes Jazz that would be wonderful." I'm so excited.

He laughed that wonderful laugh and said

"Race ya!" then he was gone

Oh that boy was gunna get it.

We spent the rest of the night getting to know each other. I really liked Peter and Char they are really laid back people like Jazz and I, and are funny as hell.

Before we knew it the sun was coming up.

Char pulled me upstairs so she could dress me in "real work clothes" she handed me a pair of Jeans with holes in them a flannel shirt that was probably Peters at one time, but I could tie in the front a pair of black cowboy boots and a hat. The left and told me to meet them downstairs in the kitchen.

When I got dressed I looked In the mirror I looked like I had stepped out of a western movie.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where the three of them were sitting in the nook and discussing what chores needed to be done for the day.

When I entered I swear you could hear a pin drop Jasper was wide eyed staring at me. Peter had a knowing smirk, Char had a sly smile, but Jasper his mouth was opening and closing like a fish and his eyes were bug-eyed.

I couldn't help but tease him.

"Busted" I said to him using his line form last night when I was caught checking him out back on him

He just smirked. Peter was laughing and char was trying her hardest not to.

I walked up to jazz and bent down to his ear. "Come on cowboy I wanna learn how to ride will you teach me?" I said in my most seductive voice.

Then walked out the back door towards the barn.

I could hear Char and Peter busting up laughing and the chair that Jazz was sitting in scrape across the floor. He was beside me in seconds.

This is the most free I've ever felt. I felt in control of myself for once in the last 20 years.


	5. Feelings

Okay heres another chapter…its been one a day but tomorrow is my hubbys only day off so there wont be one tomorrow but Sunday looks good…thanks everyone for the reviews and stuff!

Just FYI I hate this chapter its not my best and I am not as happy with it as I'd like to have been so yall tell me what you think. Am I right is is awlful or is it okay?

I don't own anything

Its been a AMAZING ten days here at the "Whitlock Ranch" I only have 5 more till I have to step back into reality not looking forward to that.

We went to a bar a few days ago it was nice to get out and do something fun even if you cant drink you can dance. Jasper actually got me line dancing. It was something fun that I never thought I would do. Jasper seems to bring out the best in me.

I never thought of Jasper as a brother and since we started having secret conversations we have become best friends. While we have been here though it seems like something else entirely is happening in our relationship.

We flirt shamelessly. We can be having a conversation and he plays up his accent just to watch my lust level rise im sure then he winks and acts like nothing happened. We are always hugging or I hook my arm around his elbow and we go walking around the property.

When we sit on the couch at night with Peter and Char, I curl up next to him and he slings his arm around my shoulder. I know its wrong I know that I am married to a wonderful man, but I cant bring myself to care. The only reason I haven't made a move is because I know he doesn't feel the same.

He has Alice and he loves her with all his heart. In 5 days he goes back to being her husband and all the flirting and looks mean nothing again.

We had a big bonfire the other night out in the fields. Peter and Jasper brought out there guitars and played for us. When im here I feel so happy, so free, so myself I couldn't keep my eyes off Jasper the way the fire illuminates his face and the way he looks so relaxed and happy. He really is a beautiful man.

I wish I knew what to do with these feelings, I have to stop them in a few days he goes back to his wife, I go back to my husband, and we become closet best friends again.

Ugh why does life have to be this hard?

Char came into my room this morning while I was reading a book on the bed and dragged me up off the bed and told me I had 15 minutes to get ready, apparently we are going shopping in town. Just us girls. It was a good thing to I really had some questions that I wanted to ask but didn't want Jasper or Peter around when I did.

I was ready in ten minutes and we were on our way and break neck speed to the nearest town. As soon as we got far enough out she started with the questions apparently she is more observant than people give her credit for.

Okay sugar what's on your mind. I can see the wheels turning.

"I think I'm falling for Jasper but I know he doesn't feel the same way."

"How do u know he doesn't feel that way about you to sug'?"

"He has a wife at home that he loves with all his heart that's how." I say pretty snappy

"I have known the Major many years and many more before he met the Pixie Bitch…I mean Alice" she snickered.

"I have never seen his as happy or light hearted as I have recently, and don't tell me its just because he's here, because the week it took you to get here that he was here you would think someone killed his puppy."

"I don't know Char I still doubt it and even if we did share the same feelings I don't know if I could hurt Edward and Alice in that way."

"I would talk to him. Just see what he says"

"I don't want to put my heart out there and then lose the only real friendship that I have that I value more than my life itself."

"The Major isn't as happy with Alice as he makes everyone think he is. She took away a Major part of him. Pun intended."

"I have yet to see the Major as everyone calls it but I cant understand why she would want to take that away?"

"The major is dominant when he is around he rules what he says goes no questions asked you do what your told the first time and maybe you get to keep your head attached."

"She wants to run things. Tell him what to wear to hide his accent she covers his scars because she's ashamed of what they mean."

We sit in silence for awhile why I let all that absorb

"Char?"

"Yes sug'?

"I think I would like the major. I think that dominating Jasper would be sexy. I giggled to myself."

"You probably would most women do…but not Alice. I think that he is realizing on this trip to what he's missing that he thinks the same things you so but he to is afraid to admit it to himself as well at other people".

"Char?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that the pairing in our family is wrong?"

"What do u mean?"

"Well like I've always wondered why Edward and Alice weren't mates I mean they have so much in common. One can see the future and read mines they compliment each other well. Same for Jasper and I, we both enjoy the simple things in life and are laid back."

"I think that it is a very good observation." She says still pondering what I said.

"Yeah"

The next thing I knew we were at the mall and char was dragging me out of the truck.

Shopping with char is different then shopping with Alice, its almost tolerable.

Char asks me what I like and we only go to the stores we want to go to. Not every store in a 100 mile radius.

I got a few cute outfits and even some more "work clothes" so I could keep them here for the next time I came down. We bought me my own pair of cowboy boots and even a pair to take home with me, they have grown on me so much since I've been here now all im missing is the hat.

I even got some sexy lingerie not that I have anyone I want to wear it for but buying it and knowing its on makes me feel sexy, so I thought why not?

Char just smirked, I flipped her off and told her to mind her own business.

When we got home we immediately went up stairs to put away our new clothes. I walked in and went to putting things away leaving the Victoria secret bag until last, as I was pulling out the first bra and panty set in fire engine red I hear a throat clear behind me. Sitting in the chair in the corner was Jasper eyeing what was in my hands.

"Jasper I didn't even realize you were here. You scared me and that's not a easy task considering im a vampire."

"Im sorry darlin', I just am up to see how you day our with Char went but I see it went well by what's in your hand. Care to give me a show?"

"Jasper! I chastised him playfully. You do realize we are both married right? Your happily married I might add".

"Humph.. Yeah happily" he said kind of in a dejected tone "what about you? You didn't add yourself in that statement."

Damn I thought I shouldn't have given it away like that. One day I will learn to keep my big mouth shut.

I sighed this isn't the way I wanted to tell him I wasn't happy with my marriage. I guess I have no choice now.

"Well that's because I'm not… not anymore. I thought for so long that Edward was what made me happy but its not. I want someone that is treats me equal that allows me to do what I want and be who I want to be I don't always want to be someone's daughter or Edward Cullen's wife. I want to be known by me. It seems like we are never on equal footing. The time here has made me realize that what I thought would be love for eternity might not be."

Jasper sighed and scratched his neck a nervous habit I realized he had.

"I feel that way too Bella."

Pretty cowboy says what? I thought to myself

"Its like the person who I was isn't who I am now and it seems like the only time I get to be the person I want to be I can only be here away from the family. Don't get me wrong I love the family they showed me a different way of life away from murder but alice changed who I was and who I want to be. I am and always will be Major Jasper Whitlock. But with the family I am Jasper hale a name and person that I loath with a undying passion."

"Why don't you tell them Jasper?"

"I can feel there emotions they are scared of that side of me. So I keep to the shadows that's why they wont let me and you get close they are afraid I will scare you."

"That's crazy Jasper that is why we have our secret language and I promise even the major side of you couldn't scare me away"

"I don't know Bella people are always afraid of him even Peter and Charlotte have moments when they are wary of him."

"I doubt that. I bet he is just a sweet as you are maybe a little demanding but that's the sexy part Jasper don't you see? I bet the Major would make my panties wet."

When my brain caught up to what I just said I clamped my hand over my mouth, and stood up as quick as possible and bolted out of the room. I ran out of the house as far a I thought would give me some privacy and sat down against a tree. What was I thinking blurting that out like that now he knows I like him, now its going to be awkward how will I go back and face him for the next 5 days maybe I should just leave early and go home?

I started to hear footsteps coming my way I knew it was jasper but I didn't know what to say when he got here.

"Bella?" He asked shyly great I have officially ruined the best friendship I've ever had.

"Yeah Jasper?" " Look Im sorry about what I said in the house, I said it and didn't think about what I was saying. I understand completely if it makes you not ever want to talk to me again and it makes things weird between us. However it was the truth don't ever let Alice or anyone else tell you that the major side of you isn't part of who you are or is something you should hide."

"Bella do not apologize I cannot believe you said it. I was in shock I can't believe that you would find someone like me even that attractive"

"Are you kidding Jasper you are a very handsome man and a gentleman in everyway any woman should be grateful to have you in there life. To keep them safe and protected, to spoil them, and to love and cherish them every second of the day. You of all people should feel the lust that women feel when they lay eyes on you."

"Only my eyes are much better so I know what im talking about." I continue "Its me that no one finds attractive I don't even think Edward does anymore he doesn't tell me im beautiful like he ust to or anything like that." I say in a low tone almost to low for him to hear.

The next thing I knew I am pinned against a tree Jaspers eyes bore into mine I can feel his lust and it fuels mine. Then like a rubber band snapping. I was then looking at the major. He stands straighter his head his held high. His whole demeanor changes. This was the first time I had ever seen him in "Major mode" but it was everything I expected and just like I predicted my panties were wet instantly.

"Don't say shit like that Isabella. You are a gorgeous creature more beautiful than anything I had ever seen and you should be told such every day for the rest of eternity.

"I don't want to hear or feel emotions that tell me you think that about yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" I squeak out

The next thing I know is his lips are on mine im still pinned to the tree but I could care less in this moment nothing else matters. I am happy.


	6. Working things out

I finally got a beta so chapters will start being better I promise! Thank you to my new beta!

I don't own anything.

**Bold** letters are Morse code language.

As the Major let me down from the tree I had been pinned at, I thanked my lucky stars we didn't need to breath.

We had been making out for 10 minutes 15 seconds and it was the best 10 minutes of my human and undead life.

As my feet hit the dirt I wobbled a bit which I thought it odd cause I am suppose to be like great with balance and all.

"Whoa darlin', steady there."

"Jasper what was that"

"That was the best thing to have ever happened to me."

"Me too, but what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know lets go back to the house and we can figure it out together."

We walked back to the house hand in hand and Peter and Charlotte were sitting on the porch both with smirks on their faces. Damn Peter and his "all knowing knower" I thought.

"Don't say a Fucking word asshole" Jasper said

"We have enough problems without you adding to them" I said

"That you do Major, my knower is going off you two should stay near your phones today your significant others will be calling"

"Umm okay anything else you can tell us like is there problems? Do we need to leave?"

"No this may be better all around and you may not have to leave ever after this."

What a cryptic ass I thought.

"Lets go upstairs and figure out what to do" I looked at Jasper he just nodded

We were upstairs and we were discussing our options, we could go on as if nothing ever happened but neither of us really wanted that we both felt like we belonged together.

We could get divorce papers and ask for divorce, tell the family and then see how everyone took it.

Jasper said that if they took it bad we could just come here and wait it out they couldn't stay mad forever.

The next thing we knew Jasper's phone ringing. It was Alice.

"Hey Jazzy!" Alice said

"Hey Alice how are things at home?" Jasper asked

"Umm there okay I guess, look Jasper, Edwards here with me and we have something we want to tell you, but we thought it better to tell you now so that when you get home you have had time to process it"

I looked at Jasper puzzled, what could they be talking about? What did they want to tell him that would need him to have 5 days to process?

"Okay Alice whats wrong is everybody okay are you okay?" He asked I knew that no matter what happened he would still care for Alice in a very deep way, they were together for almost 100 years. Same with Edward and I. I would always care for him on some level no matter what.

"Umm okay Jazz so I'm just going to go ahead and say this and hope that things work out between us. I can't see your future for some reason and that scares me, I don't know how you will handle this. Know first that I will always love you that I loved you more than anything else ever, I know that we had our ups and downs but we still made each other happy. Jazz, Edward and I found out these few weeks that both you and Bella have been gone that we are mates"

I went wide eyed this was the last thing I expected. Jasper must have felt the same way we looked at each other for a long time before Alice broke the silence.

"Jazz are you still there? I'm so sorry I didn't want it to happen this way I thought the day I met you that we would be together forever, but we just don't have that much in common anymore and Edward and I do we are so alike in so many ways talk to me Jazz please!" she begged. I could hear that she was sobbing on the other end of the phone

"Umm Alice its okay just give me and minute to let this all absorb." Jasper looked at me and I just couldn't believe it, I knew that I was probably next for the same phone call at that point I used our secret language of Morse code to talk to Jasper about it.

"**What do you want to do? Do you want to tell them that you have been here and that we have also found out that we are mates maybe they won't feel so bad about it if they know that we will be happy without them."**

"**Yeah maybe you are right, I just cant believe that this is happening and at the same time I guess once we got away from each other the mating thing worked on its own and neither of us had a choice."**

"Umm Alice I'm back." Jasper said.

"I was actually going to call you to today, umm see well I know that Edward and the family think Bella is at her dads, but in all truthfulness she is here in Texas with me. She needed a vacation and I offered her to come with me. We only told Ya'll that she was going to her dads so Edward and ya'll wouldn't worry. Since we have been down here we have grown quite attached to each other as well."

I'm glad Jasper didn't all out tell them that we had made out in the forest. Knowing Edward he would have thought that we had been sneaking around behind his back for years, which was only partially true. We had been sneaking around, but only in a friendship way. The flirting stuff didn't happen till we got to Texas.

"You What!" I heard Edward scream I took that as my turn to speak.

"Edward listen! I just needed to get away from the family and find out what I wanted of this life. What I wanted to try and make things for me better and easier. When Jasper told me that he was coming here at first I didn't know, but I'm glad I came it was a very good experience for me to be on my own. Since the moment I woke up in this life someone has always told me what to do, and how to act. You all have guided me through it and I haven't had to learn anything on my own. I just wanted a few weeks to reassert my independence."

I hear a sigh come from the phone and I can only assume that Alice has calmed him down and I can just picture him now pinching the bridge of his nose like he does when he is frustrated.

"Well I guess then you and Jasper will take this news okay?"

"Yeah, I guess me and Jasper will have each other from friendship and maybe even get to keep you and Alice as brother and sister and this will not divide the family."

"I guess that's for the best then."

"So do you two want to come home? Or do you just want us to ship your stuff along with the divorce papers we had Jenks draw up?"

I looked at Jasper and he looked at me I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't care this whole thing had worked out famously.

"Just send our stuff here we will sign the papers and I will send them to Jenks, I will have him also transfer some funds of mine into an account with your name on it Alice just in case okay?" Jasper asked.

"Bella I will do the same for you, Just so you have something to start your new life with will that work?" Edward asked

"Yeah that will be great Edward thanks." I said

"Hey Edward, you know I still love you right? And that all this is now just water under the bridge I'm not mad or upset. Same for you Alice your still my sister and I love you."

I know Bella, I still love you too" Edward said

"Thanks Bella, I was so worried that you would be mad at me, but this is great news."

I looked at Jasper and he looked so relieved, I guess we wouldn't have to worry about this anymore and we can see where this new found relationship of ours goes.

"Okay well now that everything is settled I guess I will get off here I still have some work to do in the fields." Jasper said.

"Bye Alice I love you." He said

"Bye Edward" Jasper said I knew he held no ill will towards either of them, it looks like we just finally found out who we were really suppose to be with after all this time.

We hung up the phone and I flung myself in Jasper's arms all the worry and then the guilt for having feelings for my sister's husband has been lifted off my shoulders it feels great I just wanted Jasper to hold me.

"Shh darlin its okay everything is fine now. we can start our lives together we can move here and just go see the family every few months. I think I like that idea, as much as I don't mind that they are together, seeing them together and them seeing us just wouldn't feel right yet."

I had to agree I think that in a few months after the news has had time to settle things should be a lot easier on everyone.

We walked downstairs, found Peter, and Char sitting in the parlor on the couch.

"See Major, nothing to worry about and I guess now we just got two new house mates."

"Yeah I guess you did." we sat down across from them and just basked in the new life that we could finally call ours.

"I think this calls for a celebration don't you?" Char finally spoke up

"What did you have in mind Char?"

"There is this new club in Houston and I wanted to go dancing."

"What do you say guys?" I was all up for it I hadn't been to a club I wasn't old enough when I was changed and after Edward would never take me he said it wasn't were proper ladies went.

I looked at Jasper hopeful that he would say yes.

He looked at me and sighed.

"I guess we can go but I still have some work to do around here first. Let me finish it and then we can go later after it gets dark, sound good?" Char and I just shook our heads we didn't care how late it was we left just as long as we got to go.

I heard Peter ask the Major for a word in the kitchen as we Char and I were discussing what to wear.

With this new relationship thing going on with Jasper I didn't like it when I couldn't see him or touch him.

So I kept my ear out for what him and Peter were saying

"Are you sure you want to do this man? You know that with our ladies there the lust level will be sky high and you know that there are other vampires around here that like to pray on women that can't defend themselves, Bella's never been taught how to fight."

"I know that Peter, but I don't want to say no. I will just deal with the lust and not let her leave my sight all night, that way if someone tries to get grabby I can put a stop to it."

"Okay Major this is your call because you are my superior but I don't have a good feeling about this make sure the Major side of you is always on Guard tonight."

"Okay" he said as he went out the back door and towards the barn.

I would just have to make sure that I stayed near him all night and did what he told me. I didn't want something to happen to either of us when we just found each other.


	7. The Major

I don't own anything!

A big thank you to my beta pinkrose, and thanks to M for prereading this chapter and helping me with the Majors accent!

This is the longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy!

The day pasted in a blur. Everything seemed to be going great. I feel like a big weight had been lifted off my shoulders knowing that Jasper and I are going to be able to start this new life ours together with blessings from our family and our Exes.

Char and I were in her Master bathroom getting ready for tonight since boys are taking us out clubbing.

I had never been to a club I didn't even know what to wear thank God I had found a friend in Charlotte and she has decided that she knows what would make me look "fuckhot." Whatever that means.

She had an outfit out and I must admit I liked it. I liked it a lot. That is why Char and I got along so well. We were a lot alike, she didn't like to get dressed up any more than I did, and so some really tight fitting jeans and a nice top with some high heels worked for her.

She pulled out some ripped denim jeans and a red top that was really revealing cut low so if I moved at all I was basically flashing whoever was in front of me.

I put on one of my new bra and panty set, which happened to be the same one that Jasper caught me with the day I blurted out my feelings for him.

She put my hair up in large curlers that, when taken down, would just give my hair volume and make it wavy and I applied light make up. She then walked over to her closet and handed me a pair of black leather knee-high 4-inch heel fuck me boots.

Good thing I'm not as clumsy as I was when I was human I would have killed myself in shoes like this. Nevertheless, I must admit though, as I stood in front of her floor to length mirror, I did look hot.

Char looked good too she was in a short denim skirt with a black one sleeved top that had sequins on it. It made her glitter like she would if she was in the sun. She had one some heels almost as high as mine but they were just silver and cute.

Her hair was down and straight and she wore a lot more make up than I did but she still looked like a goddess.

I heard peter and Jasper down stairs talking they had been working in the fields all day and they had only come in like half and hour ago. They were already ready and wondering what was taking us so long. I couldn't help but smirk slightly. They were so in for a surprise!

When we were ready, Char ran down stairs. She said she wanted to watch Jaspers reaction as I came down the stairs it sort of like some grand entrance or something. I don't know but, since I love her, I let her have this for her.

"Okay Bella we're ready" she called that apparently was my signal.

I walked down one foot in front of the other the first person I see is Peter who had a big grin plastered on his face. Then char who looked like she was bouncing in her place then I looked into the face of the one person that mattered most to me.

His mouth was open like that first day when he saw me in my work clothes but in his eyes, there was lust and even some love.

I had never felt so special in the moment seeing his reaction like that, knowing that he found me attractive... It made me want to take him there with Peter and Char watching.

In the next moment, he was beside me with his arm wrapped around my waist he leaned in and whispered seductively in my ear.

"You look like sin, my dear... We may not make it to the club; I may just have to have you dance with me alone here tonight." I shivered at his words as much fun as that sounded I really wanted to do this.

I pushed him back and teased him

"Not happening, cowboy, I want to go dancing and you are going to take me. If you're a good boy we can see about giving you a good reward later." I winked and walked out the door to the truck. I was ready to go!

Not two minutes later, we were on the road headed out. We were going to Houston to a club that Char had found. She said she wanted to dance and apparently, it was full of college students, but since we all looked like we were no older than 20 it was perfect.

Peter and Jasper were complaining that at clubs like that they play that Rap crap that comes on the radio and not classics or any good music. I told them to shut up and just go with it because tonight was about me and Char.

Half way there, Peter decided to speak up.

"Okay Bella look, I love ya like a little sister and I don' want nothin' to happen to ya okay? So stay by Char or The Major or me tonight and don' go anywhere without one of us. I don't think you will be a problem but just in case."

"You c'n't flight like we c'n and mah knower is going off tellin' me that there will be other vamps here. Some friendlies some not, so jus stay close and don' be offended if the Major comes out to play tonight and puts Jasper on the back burner. It's so you and Char can have a good time. Got that, sugar?"

"Yeah, Peter, I promise I will stay by someone all night. I just found the Major and don't want anything to happen to either one of us"

"Peter?"

"Yeah, Major?"

"Got any idea who will be here tonight vamp wise? Is it someone I should be worried about and will there be allies there to have our backs?" Jasper asked Peter

"Yes sir, there will be some allies and we will need them too. They've heard about you and I and you got their respect."

"There are some, though, that you have stepped on toes with before and will be lookin' to get back at you."

Then Jasper turns and looks at me and he says

"Sorry, doll, I hate to do this on your night out but I really feel that I should get ready and prepare for this, I haven't been in the south for a long time and this is why. I apologize in advance for my behavior tonight, but im going to have to let the Major take over just so I know your protected."

"That's fine, Babe. If I had known it was going to have been this big of a problem we could have just stayed at the ranch."

"No, sugar, this ain't a problem. I am livin' here permanently now and people around here need ta understand that I'm back and I don' take shit from anyone."

"They need ta understand that, if they mess with me or mah family, they will meet the fire quicker than Peter can hog tie a pig. And I must say, that's pretty fucking quick." he said, his accent becoming more pronounced the longer he is here and I can't say that I mind in the least. It's so sexy...

Oh God, I can't wait for the Major to take over! I find that side of him sexy as hell.

"Can I have one kiss before you go?"

"Of course, darlin', even the Major couldn' deny a request like that from such a beautiful lady such as yerself."

I gave Jasper a quick but passionate kiss pouring all my affection and trust into him so he knows that I trust him with my life.

"Thank you, doll, that means so much to me..." he said when we parted. I smiled at him and nodded.

The rest of the ride was quite. No one really said anything. Char was excited and Peter and Jasper were preparing for tonight. I'm sure there were going to be vampires here that wouldn't like that the Major was back in town, but really, why would they try and start something in a public place? Wouldn't that expose them and then the Volturi would be after them so? I'm thinking that Peter and Jasper were just prepareing for the worst.

When we pulled in the parking lot it looked packed, I was so excited I was boucing in my seat. Char looked like she was to.

I looked over at Jasper and his face was a mask of indifference. He looked like he did in the woods when he pinned me to a tree. Wow he was one scary looking man when he was like this, but it was also sexy as fuck!

He got out of the car and came to my door and helped me down. He put his hand on the small of my back and led me towards the front door. The man standing beside me was the essence of "don't fuck with me". He had his sleeves of his shirt rolled up and the first few buttons undone so that you could see his scars but unless you were a vampire you wouldn't be able to see them in the light of the club. He was so smart.

He stood up straighter and walked taller; he held his head higher and his jaw was tight like he was grinding his teeth but it made him look so tough. Then he had one hand behind his back, and the other just barely touching my back. I'm sure that he was constantly searching for exits and people that he knew.

I'm also sure he had a head count already of everyone that he could see and had calculated how long it would take if something were to go wrong to get everyone out and not risk exposure. He was probably also watching his own back. He once told me that the one key rule in war is never turn your back on your enemy.

We walked into the loud club and found a table. We sat down and he sat in the middle with his back to the wall so he could keep a look out and I sat to the right of him and Peter sat on his left with Char beside him. We had just sat down and Char and I were talking about going to dance soon, when 3 vampires approached our table Jasper didn't even blink and eye. The vampires came up and bowed there heads in respect, I guess, for Jasper.

"Major. So it is true you are back to your roots?"

"Yes, Garret, it is true here I am in the flesh"

Garrett then looked at Peter and Char and gave them a head nod in recognition before he turned to me.

"And who might you be, little lady?"

I turned to the Major, not necessarily looking for permission to speak, but to see if this was someone we could trust or not. The Major smirked and gave me a nod. I then held out my hand

"I'm Bella Swan its nice to meet you."

I didn't use the Cullen name. It just didn't seem right. I can't explain it... I guess I figured I was safer going as someone that died 20 years ago just in case.

"Well aren't you a beautiful lady. Would you like to dance?" Garrett asked, shaking my hand.

The Major Growled and politely said "Sorry, Garrett, but the lady will not be dancin' with you tonight seein' as how she's here with me. Now how 'bout you sit down and catch me up on all the happenin's here in the south while the ladies go dance. That is, of course, if I can still count on you as mah friend?" he cocked one eyebrow, daring him to say no, The Major would have put him in a fire so quick his head would have spun

"Of course, Major. who else's side would I be on? You know I only deal with the best and you happen to be it. I would like to live to see another turn of the century and I would rather have you on my side than against me any day."

He pulled up a chair and his goonies flanked him but stood. Char and I took that as our signal to leave, but before we did the Major looked at us and said "Stay within eye sight, and stay with Char. Remember that if there is a problem flood your emotions with fear and I'll come to ya. Do I make mahself clear?" He said in the most dominating voice I had ever hear him use. My panties won't last the night with him going on like that.

I squeeked a " yes sir" to him as I left for the dance floor with Char.

This was something that we had discussed it was one of the conditions to coming out tonight we had to have an emotion that we could use as like a distress signal and, since the Major loved it so much, fear was the emotion we used.

Char and I danced for a good hour or so before I wanted to go sit down with the guys for awhile. She agreed and we headed to our table. Garrett was still there. Apparently a lot happened in the south since Jasper was last here.

When I sat down he pulled the chair closer to him and slung his arm around me in a possessive gesture. Not that I minded I was actually thinking about how much I loved it when the Major came out and played and maybe we would have to explore more of this when we got home.

Garrett talked for a few more minutes before saying that he and his men were going to stand guard at the door for a bit so that the Major could dance with me.

He told the Major that if he needed something, find him and he would help in a heart beat.

"Captain!" Major spoke when Garrett left. "What's yer knower sayin' now?"

"It's sayin' that Garrett won' be our only visitor of the night and that the next one won' be as friendly. But we won' have to worry about them in here they are waiting for us to leave."

"Well then, let's treat our ladies to a few dances and then go see what hell we can get ourselves into."

Jasper and Peter pulled us onto the dance floor.

I felt the Major grab my hips and start to sway me back and forth to the rhythm of the music and grinding me against his hips.

Peter was doing the same to Char. I knew that if something was going to happen, we were all together. We now had friends looking out for us so I just let go.

I moved my arms to wrap around his neck and really started to grind my hips into Jaspers he was growling a low growl which I took to mean that he liked it.

"Sweetheart, yer're a vixen, and if ya don' want me ta fuck ya righ' here and righ' now on this floor with everyone watchin', I would suggest ya tone it down. With yer lust and everyone else's I'm about ta blow."

God that accent is so fucking SEXY!

"Oh but, Major, I'm just having a little fun! Does "The General" not like it when I grind up against him?"

Okay so yeah I just named his dick general but it seemed to fit and I couldn't help but tease him. I know I should be careful because this isn't Jasper this is the Major or the "God of War" but I knew deep down neither Jasper or the Major would hurt me.

"Yer playing with fire, Darlin." he warned.

"What isn't the General up for a little fun?" I said in my most seductive voice.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Yer gunna regret sayin' that later, sugar, when the General shows ya what kind a' fun he likes to have. The question now is, can ya handle it?"

"I bet I can, but theres only one way to find out." I all but purred into his ear.

"Captain!" The Major shouted. "Time ta go! Let's get whatever we have ta do outta the way so I can go home and teach someone how it ain't nice ta tease" he said and looked me in the eyes.

"Yes. sir!" Peter said and the Major almost dragged me outside. Right before we reached the door, he signaled to Garrett and his guys to come over there he turned around and looked at me.

"Ya stay behind me. No matter what, ya keep yer shield up around us jus' so they can't use any powers that we ain't aware of against us. Don' do nothin' stupid, jus' stand there and shut up, understand?" He said to me. All that I could do was just nod.

"Captain, Lieutenant, ya flank me. Garrett, yew and yer men bring up behind me. I want Bella completely surrounded. No one gets ta her, do I make mahself clear? Any a' ya think about doing something that ain't a direct order, yew will go first into the fire understand?"

Five "yes, sir's" were heard and everyone formed a pyramid around me. I put my shield out over everyone and we walked out the door we got half way across the parking lot when we hear:

"Well well, what a lovely surprise, if it isn't the one and only Major Whitlock. I see that you are no longer with the seer. What happened to her? Get tired of her and throw her away? You always knew that the only one that could please you right was me. Is that why your back?"

"Go to hell, Maria!" The Major said as he crouched in front of me ready to attack.

"Tisk tisk, Major, I thought all those years apart would make you wiser but sadly it didn't."

"Maria, I'm not puttin' up with yer shit! I'll kill ya now an' be done with ya, or yew can walk away and ya might get to go home and screw whatever sorry sack a' shit ya have working for ya now."

"Major, you should know me better than that! I never come anywhere alone and I always have gifts on my side."

"Oh really, Maria? Who did you bring to their death this time?" Jasper asked.

6 vampires walked out from the shadows and stood behind her like the good little soldiers she told them to be.

"Major, meet some of my army."

"This is Andrew, Jack, Jeremy, Scott, Tyler and Brian" she pointed to the vampires behind her.

"Andrew here can make you think whatever he wants you to think and your helpless against it."

"Jack can control your every move like a puppet on strings."

"Jeremy can affect bonds that you have with people. Almost like Chelsea from the Volturi, but once Jeremy uses his power its permanent."

"Scott can paralyze your body so you are helpless against me and I can take my time slowly killing each one of you waiting last for you, Major." She purred in his direction.

"And Tyler and Brian are just strength. Someone as powerful as me can't just go everywhere without some from of protection. Am I right?"

"Yes, mistress" the vampires behind her all said in unison. It sounded rehearsed.

I was mentally fist pumping because my shield could protect us from all those powers without even batting an eye. This was my first battle and even without knowing how to fight I would be able to help.

"Ya think yer so clever, Maria, but what ya are is a dumb bitch!" The Major all but roared.

"I'll put an end ta yer life tonight like I should'a done all those years ago and then I'll officially never have ta deal with your ass again!"

He growled low and Maria just stood there and smirked. She really thought that her guys were going to be able to protect her.

"Scott, do your thing. I have some unfinished business with the Major here and I would like him to be coherent when I talk to him, just not able to fight back."

"Yes, mistress" he said then tried to work his mojo on us. I felt it hit my shield but it couldn't harm us.

He tried harder and still nothing.

"Mistress, it's not working for some reason. It wont affect them at all."

"What! How can that be!" She screeched.

Now she was in full out panic mode she realized that she was fucked all her so call "Gifted" people tried there powers just to see if they would work. Of course they didn't you could practically see the panic and fear rolling off her.

"Problem, Maria?" The Major asked in his sweetest tone that came out being more sadistic than anything else.

"Major,come now! We can talk about this! I'm sure we can work something out!" she said, trying to bargain for her life. Her panic was easily showing in her voice. Her eyes were wide as plates and her stance was that of a deer caught in the headlights of a monster truck.

"I don't think so, Maria. This ends tonight." Then he sprung and everyone else with the exception of Garrett - he stayed by me - made a jump for the vampires in front.

I only had eyes for the Major. It was like watching the most lethal cat pounce on its pray.

In seconds he had his hands around her neck, and he was talking low into her ear im sure that he was telling her something about how awful she was, and that he was glad she was going to die. While everyone else was tearing apart the others she had with her, the Major was just standing in the middle with Maria on her knees facing me. When the others had finished tearing apart the other vampires they all came back and stood in formation Jasper was facing towards us with Maria on her knees also facing us.

"I want all these people to witness this"

Then he tore one arm off then the other slowly he would pull it till she felt it then just keep pulling but not fast he wanted to make her suffer. He did her legs the same way finally there was just a torso and head left to the woman that caused him so much pain for so many years. Peter came to him and held the torso while the Major took her head and pulled it clean off. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever watched In a morbid since.

In the minutes after all the disassembled pieces were picked up and put into separate bags that Peter just so happen to keep in the truck. He said we couldn't burn them here because people would wonder why there was a fire in the middle of the parking lot, or why there is purple smoke. If we kept them separated, we could burn them once we got back to the ranch.

The major came over to me, worry showing behind the mask.

"Yew alright, Darlin'?" he asked. I smiled up at him. 

"Of course I am! It wasn't a problem."

"Thank you, babe" he said, going back to Jasper for a moment. "If we hadn't have had you we would have been fucked so thanks for saving our asses."

"Anytime, Major, but next time I want to be in on the action as well so I want to learn how to fight. Will you teach me?

"Of course, sugar." He said and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before turning to Garrett and thanking him for tonight.

Garrett waved him off and said what an honor it was to be fighting alongside Ares himself. In addition, to be here to witness the take down of the bitch they called Maria.

Once they left, Jasper turned to Peter and said

"Come on, let's go home. I have a lady to teach a lesson to." and with that we all climbed in the truck and headed home.


	8. Teaching a lesson

Okay this chapter is beta'd but not by my beta I couldn't wait to post…. It has been read and fixed by Macalah119 thanks again to M for helping with the accent and prereading/beta….and happy birthday : ) lol haha you are awesome…

Also this is my first lemon like ever….so be nice! Lemme know what u think…

I don't own anything!

The car ride home was almost silent. Everyone in the car but me had spent the first few years of their lives taking orders from a woman who now sat in the bed of the truck in many different, ready to

be made ashes when we got home.

I just laid my head on Jaspers shoulder, and let them all reflect. I was sure that its is a hard thing to grasp that she was actually gone and can't hurt them anymore. Plus she was Jaspers sire and used to be lover. Even though he doesn't care for her at all, it will still need time.

I really wanted this night to be special. We were both free to be with each other and I had been turned on all night by his thick southern accent. Now I'm not sure if I would get to spend any time with him either way. He may just tell me to leave him alone. He may want to spend the night with Peter and Char and let them have their time.

When we got close Jasper finally broke the silence.

"Captain, make sure the parts are burned. I want all a' them in ashes within the hour. Ya understand?" His voice was commanding but still quiet. I couldn't help the shiver I got as he spoke.

"Yes, sir" Peter said.

"Jasper, if you need me to leave and go hunt tonight I will, it's not a problem, really. I don't mind." I said trying to give him the option of being by himself.

"No, Isabella." the Major answered me. I didn't even know he was back. "Ya won'. I need ya t'night. I need yew ta make me ferget, plus I think I need ta teach someone a lesson or have ya fergot'en?" he said.

"No, sir, I didn't forget. I just thought that you would need some time to yourself tonight." I replied, feeling happy he needed me even after tonight's events.

"No, I need yew. Peter and Charlotte and I are goin' ta burn the pieces, then they are goin' ta the bunk house fer the night."

"Yeah, sugar, we will be in the bunk house. It ain't far enough away from wha' will be happenin' in the main house fer my liking. But with us jus' killing Maria, and when word gets out that the Major's back, I'm sure we'll have company. We can' really afford ta be too far apart, but I really don' want ta be within twenty miles of the Major teachin' yew the lesson he's gunna later." Peter smirked and winked at me.

I shivered, but really was just anxious. The only person I've ever been with was Edward and it was never raw or just passion, it had always been just love. What if I can't give him what he needs? What if I'm no good?

"Isabella, care ta share why I feel those emotions comin' from ya again? I thought we agreed never was I ta feel them from ya EVER." he growled, his eyes completely black.

Is it wrong that I felt my lust spike? Gah he was just so sexy like this!

"Those are bet'er feelings, Isabella" he smirked. He knew what he was doing to me!

When we got home, I turned to the Major to see what he wanted me to do. He looked at me with black eyes and said "Go up an' get cleaned up. When yer ready, sit on the bed on yer knees with yer hands in yer lap and head down and wait for me. Understand?"

I had never been dominated like this before but I can honestly say that when the Major does it, I definitely liked it.

"Yes, sir." I said then turned on my heel and went up to the bed room. I was already in a set of lingerie so I just took off the clothes and got on my knees like I was told awaiting the major to come in.

**JPOV( **_I know I know I had some requests so here u go _**) A/N there will be a Majors Pov later in the chapter.**

These last few weeks have been some of the best in my existence. I found someone that I am truly happy with, someone that cares for me and all of me. My Major side and the Jasper side; the side that's caring and the side that dominant.

Things got even better when we didn't have to break our other spouses' hearts just to be together. Things couldn't have worked out better if they were planned!

I love spending time with Peter and Char and being here on the ranch makes me ecstatic.

Now I have Bella, and she makes me even happier. She was everything I could ever want, first she was my friend and now, soon, I hope to make her my lover and mate. And maybe one day, I will make her my wife. Maybe she would carry the Whitlock name! Could I get her to carry the Whitlock Crest? Alice never wanted to but it all suits Bella perfectly.

Tonight, when Bella and Char said they wanted to go out, at first I was hesitant. When I looked in Bella's eyes, though, and read her emotions, I could tell she really wanted to go. How could I say no? People were going to find out sooner or later that I was back in town and they would come looking for me I was sure.

Peter and I worked in the fields then came in and got dressed, sitting down to wait for the girls. Char came down looking as beautiful as always. But when Bella came down the stairs, I thought my dead heart was going to start beating again just so it could stop. She was breathtakingly gorgeous, but also sexy as hell.

I told her that I would like to stay in tonight and she told me no, she wanted to go out. But then teased me by telling me maybe I'd get a reward later if I was good... Pssh when am I ever NOT good?

We got in the car and headed towards Houston. We was making idol chitchat when Peter had to go and warn her about staying close by. We discussed a distress signal for her to use in case something happened and she needed my help.

Peter said it would be both friends and enemies. I had more enemies than friends but it was at least good to know that there would be someone there that would have our backs if we needed it.

I told Bella I was going to let the Major out, he was in the back of my head yelling at me that he needed to be here tonight just to protect the girl. I kissed her before the Jasper she knew receded to the back of the Majors subconscious.

**Majors Pov (** Jasper talking to The Major is in italics)

It was good to be free after almost 100 years sitting in the back of that pansy ass's mind. It was nice to get out and smell fresh air.

_Hey im not a pansy, I just care for the people around me._

'Whatever' I thought at him.

Jasper and I agree that Bella is perfect for both of us. _She is what we need_. She gives him what he wants, and me what I want.

That is why Jasper let me out tonight. He wanted her to be safe and he knew that she couldn't be safer than with me. I am known as the "God of War" you know?

_Don't get to smug, she has to come home to me without a scratch before I concede and call you that._ Jasper said in the back of my mind.

As we arrived at the club I immediately started taking a head count and looking for exits. I had to watch the girl, watch what Peter and Char were doing, plus watch my back and strategize. If I'm not considered fucking amazing for all that, I don't know what is. I took Bella and put a hand on the small of her back where I was near enough to her but wasn't falling over her, that wasn't my thing.

We walked in a sat down at a table with Bella to my right, The Captain to my left, and The Lieutenant on the other side of him. The girls were discussing dancing and then three Vampires walked up. I immediately recognized Garrett. When I had just escaped from Maria, I had met him. He was a nomad but had a reputation for having Intel that no one else could seem to get.

I didn't know the guys behind him, but Garrett was alright and of course I could always tell if he was lying. He bowed his head as a sign of respect for me. He knew who was in charge here. He then nodded to Peter and Char. Then he turned and looked at Bella and asked her name. She looked at me to see if we could trust him. I smirked because she was so submissive, she did it without even having to be told. Later would be fun if Jasper would let me have a go at her.

When he asked her to dance I had almost taken his head off. No way would anyone get near her other than me I let out a growl and told him that she was with me.

I told the girls to go dance. I wanted Garrett to give me every piece of info he had on all things that could become a problem to me now or in the future.

He sat there for almost an hour and told me everything that was going on. All about Maria and her new camp. About Alex, who was a Spanish warlord that I'm sure would be a problem to me sometime. About the Vampires that have come and died. When the girls returned I was well briefed, and knew that I had allies with Garrett.

He said he and his men were going to guard the door so the Captain and I could take our ladies to dance.

I pulled Bella onto the floor and started grinding my hips into her ass. If she only knew the lust that had been pouring off everyone, not just the guys, when her and Char were dancing, she would not be trying to tease me so damn much. She teased me once again and told me that the "General" (the new name she came up with for my cock, but what can I say, it fit) couldn't handle it.

I told her I was going to have to teach her a lesson for teasing me. I was ready to go at this point, I wanted to get home and show her not to mess with the Major.

I told the Captain it was time to go and we headed for the door. Peter had told me earlier that some of our enemies were outside waiting on us, so I motioned for Garrett and his guys to come with us as well. With the girl here and her not having any fight experience at all, I needed the extra help.

I gave out the orders and slipped some fear and loyalty to them and told Bella to put her shield around us.

As we got closer to the car I heard a voice I knew I would hear one day, I just hoped it wouldn't be today. She goated me and asked what happened to Alice , made it sound like I came back to the south for that loose pussy again. I think not. It even makes me, the Major, shiver at the thought.

She introduced us to her Gifted goonies, but each of their gifts could be blocked with Bellas shield.

Shit, I was glad she was here. Or we would all be fucked.

When Maria realized she was the one that was indeed fucked, she started to panic and beg for her life. Stupid bitch should realize that The Major doesn't give a fuck and just wanted to end her.

I pounced but just held her by the throat and whispered into her ear.

"I've waited all a' my undead life ta make ya into a pile of ashes. I truly am excited 'bout this, maybe me and that hot piece a' ass over there will fuck on top of them when yer're good and dead."

"I gave ya a chance and yew didn't take it that is yer stupid fault, but yew should know better than to** EVER** cross paths with Major Jasper Whitlock. T'night yer reign a' terror ends."

I then looked at the other Vampires that were now disassembled and my soldiers that were back in formation.

"I want everyone here ta witness this."

I pulled her arms back slowly till they became slightly painful then continued pulling slowly till they came apart from her body. No use giving her the benefit of having them pulled of fast and easy. Making her suffer a little bit was nice.

When her limbs were taken off, I had Peter hold her torso and in one clean sweep, I beheaded my sire and my former mistress. Never did I have to deal with the bitch again, for that I am grateful.

Jasper was in the back of my mind, screaming that he wanted to check on Bella. I moved out of the way and let him take over for a few minutes. I was in no way done for the night, but she, I'm sure, was worried and he was better suited for that type of stuff.

He checked her, asking her if she was okay and telling her thank you for saving our asses, which she did. She asked if he would teach her to fight. _I __of course would be the one teaching her,_ but he agreed anyway.

He thanked Garrett for his help and he told him it was an honor to fight next to me and he was glad he was here to witness Maria's demise.

We then climbed in the truck and headed home with six, plus Maria's , dismembered bodies in the bed of the truck each in separate trash bags.

I told Jasper to let me back, I wasn't ready to be put away for the night I had a lot to think about.

Bella rested her head on my shoulder, which if it had been anyone else that had even touched me like that, I would have torn them to bits before they could blink. She was soothing though and I needed that right now.

The car was silenced then, I was testing emotions from throughout the car. Captain was relieved but a bit anxious. Lieutenant was also relieved and happy, no doubt that she would get to spend the night with her mate once we got home.

Bella's emotions were all over the map, they were calm and happy, she felt love, and trust, but then it changed to self loathing and self conscience.

We had talked about this so I called her out on it. She said that she would just go hunting. Not a chance in hell that would happen I needed her tonight I needed her to be mine.

When we got home I told her to go upstairs and wait on me to put on something nice and sit on the bed in a submissive pose. She would do as I said. I would teach her that when the Major is around he is in charge.

"Go easy on her." Captain said as we were unloading bags from the truck while Char was starting a fire.

"I can' promise anythin' but if I need ta once I am done I'll let Jasper come back and smooth things over." I told him.

Once all the bags we unloaded we burned them once and for all. Never again would we have to be tormented by that bitch, or watch our backs afraid that she might be there. It was a wonderful feeling.

I told Peter and Char that I would see them in the morning, they told me okay and I headed for the house. I had a lady upstairs waiting on me.

When I got close to the house I tested Bella's emotions to make sure she was ready for this. I felt anxiety which I figured she would feel, I felt anticipation for what was about to come, that was a good sign. I felt trust - she knew I would never really hurt her. She felt contentment, I guess that everything had worked out and now we could officially be together. I walked up the stairs and to her door I opened it and entered the room.

Sitting on the bed was Bella, in the red bra and panty set Jasper had caught her with the day she bought it.

Her head was bowed but she was getting more anxious by the second. Her desire and lust level was through the roof . This was going to be fun, I thought.

"Isabella, t'night you will do as I say and ya won't speak unless given permission to, ya understand?"

She waited for me to give her permission. She was a good submissive.

"You may speak." I said.

"Yes, sir." she said

"I will only be called Major, Sir or Master. Jasper is not here t'night," _Boy I wish I was_

"Now, Isabella, I think I have a lesson ta teach ya about teasing the Major, am I right?"

She nodded her head.

Never once did she try to look at me or move. She was perfect, yet another sign that she was made for us.

I walked up to her, gathered her hair in my hands, and pulled it, causing her face to turn upwards so I can look into her golden eyes.

"Yew have been a very bad girl, Isabella, yew disobey a direct order when I told ya ta tone it down. Then ya proceeded ta tease me and that won't be tolerated." I pulled her hair to let her know I meant it.

Her lust level rose with each word I spoke and spiked every time I pulled her hair, she was liking this.

"Now. Yew will take care of the General, as you so elegantly put it earlier, and you will have to wait for your release as punishment."

"On yer knees in front a' me, Isabella. Now."

She moved to her knees in front of me while I was leaning up against the wall. She undid my belt buckle and unzipped my pants.

Now, I'm not one to brag much, but when you carry around what I do, underwear just isn't an option. Once she started to bring down my jeans she was met with "the General" himself.

Shock and awe flooded through her with a bit of fear mixed in as well.

I smirked "What are ya waiting for, Isabella? I don' have all day." I said.

She took a deep breath, I'm sure to calm herself.

Then she took the tip into her mouth. She licked up the bottom and around the head. Her mouth and tongue felt amazing.

She took more in each time sucking and running her tounge or teeth up and down the part she could get in her mouth. She took her other hand and wrapped it around the part she couldn't. She started sucking hard creating a wonderful feeling around my cock.

I lent my head back against the wall put my hand on the back of her head to guide her, and set the pace I wanted her to go. Thank God vampires didn't need to breath.

As she sucked and licked it was the best feeling in the world. It was the best blow job I had ever had- and I have had quite a few in my time. I was having trouble not moaning at the feel of her hot mouth around me.

I knew for a fact Edward didn't let her do this. I wonder how she became so good? Oh I don't really give a damn.

I was getting closer and my hand was moving her head at a much faster pace. I was bucking my hips to meet her mouth making her take as much of me as she could even without a gag reflex. There was a lot of me to try to take.

She then did something that sent me over the edge. She hummed every time the tip of my cock would hit the back of her throat. The vibrations were amazing and I was done for.

"Swallow it all, Isabella." I ground out threw clenched teeth.

I then shot my load all down the back for her throat. She didn't miss a beat and continued to suck till she had gotten every last drop. She released my cock from her mouth and stood up. Automatically she went back to the bed and got back in the submissive pose she was in from earlier.

It was like she was a gift from God! I didn't have to tell her and she did what I wanted without having to be asked.

I stalked her and pulled her hair back and forced my lips onto hers. I couldn't wait any longer I needed her and I needed her now.

I forcefully pushed her down on the bed and moved so I was on top of her, never once breaking our kiss. Then I moved down her neck down her chest to her lovely perkey breasts just begging me to taste.

I took the offending piece of material covering what was mine and ripped it off, sending it flying across the room. I moved down and began sucking hard on her left breast and massaging the other one in my large hand. She was squirming underneath me trying to keep from moaning out.

Her lust levels were off the charts I had never felt this much lust and desire coming from one person before.

She was whimpering and biting her lip, desperate to keep her moan quite.

She had been good tonight when she shielded us, I guess I could give her this as a reward.

"Yew c'n moan, Isabella, let me hear ya."

She let out a moan and a growl letting me know I was doing something right.

I continued sucking on her breast, but I had moved from the left to the right sucking hard and making her moan in pain and pleasure.

I moved my way down her stomach to the Holy land .

I ripped the panties off and sent them to the same fate her bra had found earlier.

I moved down her hips to the tops of her thighs, teasing her and staying away from what she really wanted.

I kissed and licked all up and down her insides of her thighs before finally kissing the top of her clit. I licked down her slit and she let out a moan that I'm sure could be heard for miles.

She was bucking her hips trying to get the friction she so desperately craved.

"No, Isabella, no moving against me. This is mah time and I'll do as I please. Do it again and we stop understand?" I hissed.

"Yes, Master." She moaned. Damn I could get used to that.

I went back to kissing her clit and lightly licking her slit I then pushed my tongue further in and she let out a loud gasp and arched her back, moaning in appreciation.

I put my hand on her hips to steady her and begin eating her pussy like it was my lifeline.

It tasted better than anything I could ever remember tasting, even when I was living as a real vampire drinking from humans. Her juices were intoxicating. So sweet with a hint a spice. Delicious.

I felt her walls begin to tighten and I knew she was close, but I wasn't quite ready to let her have her release yet.

"Don' cum, Isabella." I said against her pussy. She groaned in frustration and I went back to pleasuring the Goddess in front of me. After a few minutes of her trying so hard to keep from cumming, I knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

I went from tongue fucking her, to sucking on her clit, and moved two fingers into her pussy. She moaned and her walls tightened but she didn't cum. I was impressed, I moved my fingers in and out of her sweet pussy while I sucked on her clit. She was arching her back and moaning and groaning in the most delicious of ways.

"Cum for me! Now, Isabella!" I finally said and that was all it took. She was over the edge it was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. Her juices were covering my hand and the sight of her glorious face twisted in ecstasy... It was amazing.

I couldn't wait any longer, I had to have her. I removed my jeans and plunged into her hot core. I was nice enough to wait a few seconds to let her adjust to my size, before I pulled almost all the way out and push into her again. Harder than I did before, I was so deep and she felt so wonderful. She was tight and hot and everything that I could have hoped for.

I thrust into her repeatedly and she moved her hips in time with mine, this wasn't nice or easy this was rough and raw, if she wanted nice and easy she would have to have Jasper for that, but I couldn't see that she was complaining with what I was giving her.

She screamed and her hands grabbed at the sheets beside her she was looking for something to hold onto.

I felt her walls start to clamp down around my cock and I knew she was going to cum again. I grabbed her hair and pulled and it sent her to where she wanted to be.

I then pulled out and flipped her over.

"On yer hand and knees. Keep yer hands on the head board and don' move 'em." I growled. She did as told, giving me a nice view of her ass.

I push back into her this new position giving me a better angle and allowing me to go deeper into her.

I grabbed her hips and forcefully thrust into her, pounding her pussy relentlessly. She was begging for more.

"Harder…Faster…Major, please!" She screamed and of course how could I say no to a lady? I was after a Southerner born and bred.

I was going at vampire speed, not letting up. She was moaning and meeting my hips with each trust, we were both nearing the edge again and I knew this time she would take me with her.

"Isabella, yer're mine. No one'll have this pussy like I do, no one'll be able to bring ya the pleasure that I can, and from now on yew will* fucking obey a direct order no exceptions." I growled out loudly.

With that I bit down on her shoulder amd pumped venom into her, marking her as mine.

She roared out in pain and pleasure and came hard. She of course took me with her. I swear I saw stars, I have never, in all my years, cum that hard. With her walls milking me for all I was worth, The Major was truly happy for once in his undead life.

She collapsed underneath me and I pulled out and laid down beside her.

She rolled over after a few minutes and put her head on my chest and matched her breathing with mine. It was a wonderful content silence at this moment I have never wanted anything more. Jasper was in the back of my mind happy that she has enjoyed herself and excited to get to hold her while she came down from her high.

Just as I was about to let Jasper take back over she said.

"Major thank you for tonight, for everything, for protecting me, for teaching me your 'lesson'." she said with a smirk. "I know everyone thinks you are a bad ass but I think your pretty great."

With that I was satisfied. Happy to let Jasper hold her, I could go back to my corner of his mind and remember what this girl had brought to me.

Jasper came back and he sat content to hold his mate in his arms until the sun rose. Next time would be his turn.


	9. Family

**I don't own anthing..**

**Okay thanks for the review that I have been getting you don't know how much they mean to me.**

**I want to give the Credit for JPOV to one of my Beta's macalah119 she wrote it and deserves the credit…I was having a hard time getting it to sound the way I wanted and she did it and made it the amazing piece of work you see… so thanks girly you did an amazing job!**

**Also when you see ** if you don't get it, look at the bottom for the meaning. I didn't get it at first I had to figure it out but I will give u the meaning so you don't have to.**

**Lemme know what you think. **

BPOV

As I laid here in Jasper's arms I finally felt at home. I felt like I had found someone and something to make me happy. I found my place in this world after years of searching.

We didn't talk, we just laid there and enjoyed the peace that the night brought us I was completely satisfied. To say that the Major was anything less than stellar would be the understatement of the century and I should be burned at the stake for even thinking about it.

I had never had that kind of raw passion before and never had I done anything like where he ordered me around and I did as I was told. I will say, however, that I will have to have that from the Major more often it was great

Jasper, I'm sure, will be much softer, kinder, and gentler, but not in the same since Edward was. He always treated me like I could break, even after I became virtually indestructible.

I'm sure Jasper would give me what I want but still be sweet about it.

The Major marked me last night and I must say I didn't mind it. It made me feel safe. Anyone who saw me now knew that I was now the official marked mate of Major Jasper Whitlock of the Southern Wars, the one who killed Maria. I hope it was enough to keep people from fucking with me.

It wasn't the same as being the daughter or wife of someone important. Jasper treated me equally, he asked me for my opinion and thought it through before making a decision. And only when it really was for my safety did he tell me what to do or how to do it.

At any point I could leave and go out and do what I wanted. As long as he knew the gist of where I was going he was fine. It was something that I truly loved about this life that he brought to me.

The Major and Jasper were like night and day, they were so different one was soft and quite the other demanded attention.

I liked them both equally, though. I liked Jasper as he was my friend, my confident. He made me feel wanted and cared for. The Major made me feel safe, protected, and even trusted since he didn't trust people easily. The Major also made me feel free. I felt like I could give both of them something that they need and keep the peace between them.

With us living here the Major didn't have to hide. They could share time easily and it would make them both happier in the long run.

We laid there till the sun rose then Jasper leaned over me kissed my forehead and said he had to get out to the fields they were harvesting. He asked if I would be out later I told him I would. I wanted to shower and I'm sure Char was dying to talk to me.

He got up got dressed and left not a minute later did char come busting threw the door asking me how was it and if I enjoy it. She started reeling of questions if I hadn't been a vampire I doubt I would have been able to keep up.

"Damn, woman, slow down!" I hollered.

"Sorry I'm jus' excited! Yer're mated with the Major, I actually like yew, so now its like I have a sister and I'm just so happy!" she squealed. If she had been human, I'm sure she would died of hyperventilation.

"Okay, Char, calm down. Now ask me one question at a time and I will do my best to answer them."

"Is the Major a beast in the bed?"

Damn, this is why I love Char, she gets to the point.

"Yes, Char, the Major is fucking epic in bed. I cant wait to have Jasper too. The Major marked me and dominated me and it was fucking amazing."

"Do ya love him?"

"I don't know, Char. I only just started this relationship thing with him, but I know that I really like him and I would do anything and everything for him."

"I think that I could easily love him and I probably will sooner or later, but now I'm not sure. I'm sure that I care for him more than I ever did Edward we are connected on a level that Edward and I never were. He is my equal and he respects me it makes our connection deeper."

"Okay, well let's go downstairs. The packages from yer exes have arrived, so let's git stuff up here and have ya sign some stupid papers so yew are legally only the Major's."

We walked down the stairs and realized that both of us were so caught up in our conversation, we hadn't realized that we never heard the back door open. The boys were sitting at the table listening to our conversation.

Now I was embarrassed, that means Jasper heard me tell Char how amazing he was.

He just had a smirk on his face. He was never going to let me live it down and I'm sure that the major heard as well and it was just stroking his ego.

"I thought you were going to the fields?" I asked, trying not to let his smirk bother me.

"I w's headed that way, but FedEx brought these." He said, pointing to the boxes on the table

On the table were 4 large boxes two with my name on them and two with Jaspers. Im sure they were a bulk of our stuff. I knew that all of our stuff wouldn't fit in two boxes especially with the amount of books Jasper and I had but we would have to make a trip to see the family to get the rest.

We moved the boxes upstairs to my room which we decided we would remodel and make into our room and make the room that he was in into our study.

We walked back downstairs and sitting on the table were two manila envelopes that held our divorce papers in them. We both sat down and looked at each other.

"It's time babe, they deserve ta be happy jus' like we do." Jasper said to me.

"I know its just an odd feeling."

We pulled out the papers and each signed on the dotted line then put them back in the envelopes and they were ready to send off to be processed. It was a great feeling but at the same time it was sad because at one point being Mrs. Edward Cullen was all I wanted. I just signed that away and have no regrets about it.

I hadn't talked much to my dad since I had been here he didn't even know that I was divorcing Edward so I had to call him later. I had to remind myself.

I pulled my wedding band off and placed it in the box that I had for it. I would keep it, it wouldn't mean the same to Alice anyway, and it was a piece of my past I didn't want to part with. Jasper pulled his off as well and put it in another box and placed it in a drawer of the cabinet.

It felt weird not having it on my finger but maybe one day if I was lucky Jasper would put another one on it.

"Bella, I wanted ta talk to ya 'bout somethin' important." Jasper said, looking at me seriously. I nodded for him to continue.

"Now that yew ain't a Cullen by marriage and Bella Swan supposedly died twenty years ago, we need ta get ya a new set of IDs. I was hoping that you would take our last name Whitlock now that you are officially part of our family." he in a calm voice, but I could tell he was nervous.

I was stunned. He wanted me to have his last name? I was honored. He pulled out a box and inside it was a beautiful necklace on it that had a beautiful scrpited 'w' on it. I had seen one like it before then in dawned on me, Char wears it.

"Will you wear our crest?" He asked, his accent dropping. What a stupid question.

"Of fucking course I will! Do you even have to ask!" I told him "I would be honored!"

He let out a breath I did think he knew he was holding. He must have been more nervous that I would say no than I thought...

"See, Major? I told u that I knew she would say yes. Why else would I have had one made months before you even brought her here? I just new that we would need one." Peter said from the doorway, leaning against the frame. Jasper grinned at him.

"I know, man, I shouldn' doubt yer all knowin' Yoda self." he replied, shoving Peter playfully.

"What do you a Peter's crests look like?" I asked. I had never seen one that I could remember.

"We both 'ave "W" belt buckles. We're from Texas after all, sugar." Peter said

He lifted up his flannel shirt and sure enough there was a big black belt buckle with a sliver "W" on it.

Char just rolled her eyes.

I was now wearing there crest and The Major had marked me, but nothing he had made me feel like he was mine. It was unnerving and I didn't like it. Then the light bulb in my head went off.

I looked at Char and said "Char, wanna go to town with me?"

"Hell yes!" she scream "Let's go!"

Jasper just looked at me "Why are yew radiatin' mischief?"

"Its nothing, baby, don't worry. I will be with Char. I'm fine." I kissed him on the cheek and Char did the same with Peter and we were out the door in the next instant.

I wanted it to be a surprise.

We got in the truck and headed to town.

We got about half way there so I knew that we were as far from the ranch property as possible. There was no way they could know what I was doing, I told char what it was I wanted.

She liked my idea and new just the place to get it.

Three hours later we were headed back to the house with my surprise for Jasper in the bag.

I was so excited, but I just hoped he liked it.

When we arrived home, the boys were out in the fields. It gave me and Char a chance to move some of Jasper's stuff into our room we were going to stay in and talk about how we wanted to redo it. I wanted it to have a lot of Jasper's heritage in it. His old metals and honors that they had found over the years on the walls and maybe paint the room light brown in color.

A few hours later the boys came in, kissed us, and went up stairs to shower. I wanted to do something special tonight with my new family so that I could give Jasper his gift.

Peter came down the stairs guitar in hand. "I was thinkin' bout a bonfire in the pasture so we c'n discuss what mah knower is sayin' and yew can give the Major yer gift." he said with a wink.

Stupid know it all, I thought. He grinned.

"Love ya too, Bells." he said. Jasper came down seconds later with his guitar in hand as well and we headed to the pasture to the pit we always come to for bonfires. The boys had already built it some time during the day, and all that was left was to light it. Jasper lit it and sat down as he and Peter begin strumming on there guitars, playing some old country music. It was soothing and relaxing. What Peter said in the house about what was coming made me upset that it may not last long.

After a few songs peter put his guitar down and looked at Jasper and me

"Bella, mah knower is goin' off that we will 'ave some company comin' in a few months, and you need ta be prepared jus' in case. This person ain't goin' ta be someone ta fuck with. He's got almost as much power as the Major here, he jus' ain't got as much skill." he said. I nodded.

"Okay." I said. I already wanted to learn how to fight, I just needed someone to teach me.

"When will you all start teaching me?"

Jasper spoke up "We'll do it in levels. Char will teach you what she knows first, when yew've mastered that then Peter will teach ya what he knows, after that I will step in and show ya the rest."

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"Is there something you want to give the Major Bella?"

Peter looked at me and smirked. Char just winked and nodded her head.

I looked at Jasper.

"You shouldn't have gotten me anything doll." he said in hidden excitement, smiling slightly.

"Shut up, I wanted to, Jasper. You accepted me into your family and gave me your last name. You gave me my freedom and you gave me myself back. We are mated now and I wear your crest and your mark. I wanted to give you something so that people knew you were mine."

I reached in my pocket and pulled out the chain and dog tags I had gotten earlier. I put them around his neck and strummed at his amazed expression.

"One side says Jasper on it the other side says Major Whitlock on it. It represents both sides of you. On the second dog tag it says property of Bella Marie Whitlock. This lets everyone know that you are mine not just Jasper but the Major as well."

"Its beautiful Bella. Maria took my original dog tags. Thank you for this, thank you for accepting all of me. Thank you for becoming part of my family and carrying my last name. One day I will make it rightfully yours and make an honest woman out of you. He leaned in and kissed me passionately as I poured out all my admiration and devotion my gratefulness and passion and even let a little lust and desire go as well.

When we pulled back Char and Peter both had giant grins on their faces.

"I'm happy for ya man, she's a great girl." Peter said, grinning more. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, I never thought I'd see the day when someone could tame and love all of yew but I'm so glad she can." Char said.

We sat in silence for awhile just watching the fire enjoying being together as a family.

I stood up. "Hey, babe, I'm going to hunt. Wanna join?" I asked. Jasper nodded and stood up.

"Yeah we can head out to the edge of town. There are some wildlife reserves thatta way. How does deer sound to ya?" He asked.

"Fine, anything is fine." I said and we headed out to hunt.

JPOV

We ran for a few minutes before we sensed a heard of deer just ahead. We paused at the edge of the clearing they were grazing in and waited, picking our prey. I motioned for Bella to go first and she nodded. She crept forward, silent as the night, and moved like a lioness. Prowling forward and slithering over dead leaves, not making a sound, she seemed so wild.

In the one instant I knew she was never going to look the same to me after this. Bella was at the edge of the tree line, calculating the distance and speed she would have to cover, her eyes focussed on a young buck. Then she sprinted across the clearing and leaped, gracefully flying through the air and flipping before grabbing the buck around the neck and bringing him down. The herd scattered and I ran to catch my own prey. I brought down a doe and looked up and to Bella.

She was bent over her kill, one knee on the ground and her other foot perched on the buck's stomach. Her mouth was latched onto it's neck, sucking its life-blood away. She moaned loudly and my dick twitched. I shook my head to clear it, but when I looked back at her, she was looking at me. Our eyes made contact and I smirked. I lowered my mouth to the doe's neck and bit through the skin and flesh like a hot knife through butter. She watched as I drained the animal, draining her own as well. She finished first and stood slowly, her perfect ass rising into the air before her mouth even left the buck. She strode over to me and sat by me, I growled softly to her and she purred back, running her hand through my hair.

I finished the doe and jerked up to her, planting my still bloody mouth onto hers. She moaned and toppled back as I pushed her under me. I trailed my tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth for me. I grinned against her lips and dove in, giving her a taste of the blood in my mouth. She gripped my shirt in a vice like grip and nearly ripped it to shreds. She stopped though when a button flew into the woods. I smirked and sat up, and she tore my shirt to pieces. She moaned and reached up to run her hands over my chest. Her fingers kingly grazed my nipple and I groaned quietly as she licked the blood from my lips. I drifted my hands up under her shirt and pulled it off her., temporarily breaking contact with her I tossed it aside and latched onto her collarbone. She gasped as I kissed the mark the Major left on her neck. I brought my hand around her back to unclasp her bra. I worked with it a minute, getting frustrated that it wouldn't just open. Then I ripped it apart. Problem solved. She giggled before I latched my mouth over her left nipple. She gasped and arched into me as I massaged her other breast and circled my tongue over her nipple. I pinched her right nipple and she groaned. I smirked and lightly nipped her left bud. She gasped and bucked her hips against me. I grinned and trailed my tongue down her chest to her stomach and farther down to hem of her jeans. I undid the button with my teeth and ripped them right down the middle of her legs, pulling the remains away from her. I stared at her underwear in amazement. They were pink with white trim with the word "BETCH" on them.** I grinned and gently pulled them off.

"I'm savin' these..." I said. She grinned back at me as I removed the last bit of clothing she had. I tossed the panties away and she pushed me back. She ripped my jeans off and my dick bounced to attention. I pushed her back down and settled my hips between her legs. I kissed her lightly on the lips before I slid I finger into her hot core. She moaned as I started pumping in and out of her, curling my finger on the out. I added two more fingers and she started panting. If she were human, she would have a fine sheen of sweat against her skin. I thrust my fingers in again and curled them up. She screamed as her release hit her hard and I moaned as I felt her pleasure through my gift. I smirked and pulled my fingers out of her, bringing them up the my mouth. I sucked on them, moaning at the taste of her juices coating them. She moaned and clutched my shoulders. She brought me down until her chest was flush against mine.

"Take me, Jasper. Please!" she whispered. Lust and need radiated from her so much, I couldn't stop myself from gripping her hips and thrusting into her. She screamed as I did and wrapped her legs around my waist, bucking he hips to meet my every thrust. I pounded into her, moaning with her as the pleasure, lust, and want rebounded around us. She gasped as I hit that one spot in her that drove her crazy. I angled my thrusts so I hit it every time and lowered my mouth to her breasts. I sucked a nipple into my mouth and thrust harder and faster as she screamed.

"Jasper! Oh my God! More, please, more!" she yelled. I broke our rhythm by thrusting deep and hard I to her and grinding against her clit. She screamed as she came, her walls clenching around me, milking me. I couldn't hold back and roared as I shot my load into her. I collapsed onto of her and rolled off, reluctantly pulling out of her heat. I gathered her up in my arms as I washed contentment over us and happiness in a bubble around us.

We laid there for a while until we decided it was time to go back. I looked at our shredded clothes and the single pair of panties that survived and smirked. I rummaged around in my jean shreds and found my phone. I called Peter and asked him to leave some clothes for Bella and me by the clearing before this one.

He agreed with much teasing and I hung up. Bella was wearing her panties and I looked her up and down, unashamed of my nudity. She was my mate after all. She smirked and put her hand on her hip, her fingers brushing the 'B' in "BETCH". I walked over to her and cupped her pussy, palm right over the word.

"I like these. We're keepin' 'em." I said. She giggled and nodded. I took her hand and kissed her before running stark naked to the other clearing. Peter had dropped off the clothes and we dressed ourselves before continuing home.

I glanced down at my dog tags and grinned. She had no idea how much the gesture meant to me.

We got back to the ranch and were assaulted by Peter's teasing and jokes and Char's giggling in the background.

I glared playfully at them as Bella started laughing. I smiled at her, holding her hand. Life was good. The problem can wait until tomorrow. I wanted to enjoy today.

**A/N** ** **Betch is a word used on a YouTube channel for bitch. Look up Kelly from liamkylesullivan and you'll see why I put it there. Also I thought it was funny Jasper wanted to keep them.**


	10. Pictures

**Okay I Don't own anything as u all know…**

**Thanks to my Beta M she is the greatest I swear…**

**Hope u like this chapter next few chapters there will be more than just fluff I promise..**

The following days have been a whirlwind of emotions and activities. The boys are working in the fields getting the harvest ready to go sell at the market. Char and I have been training in the morning and working on the room for Jasper and I in the afternoon. Then in the evening I am getting to know my mate in so many different ways, it's unbelievable that you can be this connected to a person.

I think I am falling in love with Jasper.

Jasper and I have been laying in his room. We are staying in here while Char and I remodel the other one I want it to be a surprise so he's not allowed in it for any reason. Char has an idea of what it will look like and I'm sure she has filled Peter in also, if his knower didn't already tell him. When it's done, Char says that he will love it.

Char and I have fought in the mornings then while the guys are working in the fields Char and I have been going through all of Jaspers' old army stuff. The stuff that he had when he was changed, or the stuff that he went back for later.

He has boxes just sitting in the attic collecting dust. It should be displayed somewhere some where that he can look at it and be proud of his accomplishments. We looked threw photos he had sent here we looked for hours for a photo of his human family. Char says she remembers seeing one once, but we couldn't find it.

We search for hours before opening the last box and there sitting on top was a picture of Jaspers Mom and Dad standing on the porch of the house Jasper and his sister standing below them on the steps. Jasper was 18 or so this picture, it must have been taken right before he signed up for war. His sister was beautiful she was probably 14 in the picture it was a lovely picture I just couldn't figure out why it was here in a box instead of displayed somewhere.

I finally had the pictures I wanted for the surprise I had for Jasper, now I just had to figure out a way to get him to leave overnight or something so that I can put it all together.

We were laying in bed after a night of passion, Jasper spooning me from behind. Every now and then he would place a kiss to my head or neck or shoulder. I brought up that we needed to go get the rest of the stuff from the families house before to long, so that I can put all the stuff in its place when I am done with the room.

Its hard though to find time I need to train everyday and I can't train while I'm there or in a car on the way there or back for that matter. I would miss vital days that I should be training and it could cost us. It just didn't make since that I go. Jasper and I were debating how to do it.

We could send movers up to get the stuff and bring it down but Jasper said he had a lot of books that were originals and some knick knacks that he was sure if he didn't move himself would get broken and they can't be replaced. I didn't care how it got here, I just knew that I needed him to leave for a few days so that I could finish the room I had been working on over the last few days. He didn't want to leave me here alone with Char though. He said that just her and I wouldn't be enough in case something happened. It was getting frustrating.

I had almost learned all I could from Char. She just taught me basics like how to dismember, how to block, and attack, where the best places to hit were etcetera. It was going to come time for her and I to end our training sessions and Peter to take over.

Then an idea hit me. "Jasper what if you and Char go up to the family and get our stuff and I stay here with Peter? He's fixing to have to take over my training anyway and I would be safer here with him it would only be for a few days at the most. This way you have someone to help with all the stuff and I can continue my training and be safe to stay here while you are gone. You know peter wouldn't let anything happen plus, we would have his knower on our side."

He thought for a moment before resigning. He knew it was a good idea, I just think he didn't like the part about being away from me. I must admit I didn't like that part either, but this was the only way to get our stuff, and get him out, so that I can finish his surprise plus keep training.

"I guess, sugar, that would work are ya sure yew would be okay here with jus' Peter?" he asked.

"Il'l be fine, Jasper. Peter is very capable of handling things and he will be my trainer anyway." I replied, smiling at him.

"I guess," he sighed. "Let's go downstairs and see what Peter and Char have ta say and see if it's somethin' they're willing to do." he said and kissed my forehead before getting up.

I got up and we got dressed, and walked down the stairs. Peter and Char were sitting in the parlor, Char on Peters, lap foreheads pressed together. Just staring into each others eyes. It was a perfect picture of their devotion to each other.

"Peter, Char, I'm sure that yew heard what we were discussin' up stairs but I would like ta discuss it as a family." Jasper said.

"Its fine, Major. Char and I were discussin' the same thing."

Char looked at me and gave me a knowing look.

That look told me that she and Peter only agreed to this so I could get Jasper out of the house for a few days while I finished up our room.

God, I love my family.

"Okay." Jasper said "Then guess we need to leave in the mornin'. Im going to call Carlisle and let him know we are comin'." He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room diling Carlisle 's number.

Both Peter and Char looked at me. I just giggled. And mouth "Thank you" to them.

The both nodded their head. I think they were just as excited to see the finished product as I was. I had worked really hard, finding stuff from Jaspers past that was around the house to use in the room. I learned that Alice never let him keep any off his old war memorabilia so he sent it here with Peter and Char. Char gave it to me, so I could incorporate it into the room. We had painted it a few days ago a wonderful warm brown color. I had one more thing that I needed to do before the night is over so that I could have the room complete when he got back.

I asked Peter and Char if they had a camera with a tripod. Char cocked her head trying to figure out why I would need it and I just asked again if she had one.

She said she thought there was one in the attic from a few years ago and went off to find it.

That left Peter and I alone in the room together.

"I jus' wanted ta say that I think this is a great thin' for ya to do for the Major. He has never had someone openly embrace his Major side as well as his Jasper side an' I think that this'll mean so much to him and do so much good." he said, leaning on his knees. I grinned at him.

"Thanks, Peter. I just want him to know that I care for him like he cares for me and that I love him no matter what side of him he uses."

"Yew love him?" Peter asked. That was the first time I had ever said that I love Jasper outside of my head before.

"Yeah, Peter, I think I do. Do you think that he feels anything like that for me?" I asked.

"I think that yew'd be surprised jus' how much he feels like that for you." He told me, smiling brightly.

Char came down with an old camera and tripod and handed it to me I thanked her and ran up to our room to get it set up for later. I was going to set it up in the closet and arrange it so that it was looking out over our bed. Then I was going to set it to automatic where it takes a picture every few seconds. This way I can catch us in the moment. Maybe even in a sexy position and I could have them framed and put in the room as a reminder of the passion we share for each other.

I set the camera up all I had to do was turn it on and it was ready to go.

I walked back downstairs as Jasper was walking back in from being on the phone.

"Carlisle says he's sorry that you can't make it this time but maybe he and Esme can come visit us when we get whatever it is that's loomin' over our heads out of the way. They miss ya dearly." he said. I smiled.

"I miss them too and I wish that I could go with you to see them but I need to be prepared. We just can't afford for me not to be ready."

"I know, how about yew come up stairs with me an' help me pack? Char and Peter jus' left ta go hunt. They are going to spend the night else where. I think they want a little time to themselves before they are separated for a few days."

We walked up the stairs to the room he reached under the bed and pulled out an army green duffle bag and went to the drawers to get the clothes he wanted to pack. He grabbed a few jeans and a few t-shirts Alice I'm sure will have a fit.

When he was finished packing he sat on the bed beside me "I'm goin' to miss yew ya' know?"

"I'm going to miss you to" I said. "How about you go put your bag in the car and put Char's in there as well and when you get back we can enjoy the rest of our night together?"

"Sounds like a plan, Darlin'." he said. And he walked out the door. At vampire speed, I ran over to the dresser and got out a lingerie set that I had had got in town a few days ago. It was perfect. I was a black and white nightie that was made of mesh material so it was practically see through. It had matching panties that went with it. I ran to the closet and turned on the camera and ran back and laid back on the bed. I heard Jasper shut the door downstairs and start to head this way. When he reached the top of the stairs and opened the door he took one look at me and in the next minute he was laying beside me playing with the material of my outfit.

"Darlin ya look like sin. Yew sure know how ta make sure I enjoy mah evening don' ya?"

I didn't respond. I just kissed him with as much passion and desire that I could. This wasn't raw need and it wasn't even lust and desire this was something deeper. He kissed me slow and sensual his hands traveling the length of my body he moved his hands to the bottom of my nightie and hitched it up my leg I moaned out. We continued to kiss going deeper into the kiss I opened my mouth to allow him access inside and he rolled on top of me, never breaking our kiss. I started to unbutton his shirt and push it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor then I moved my hands down his chest to the top of his pants. I undid the belt buckle and lowered his pants to the floor with his shirt.

He hitched my nightie up farther and in one swift movement, he had it up over my head. Only breaking our kiss for a second before resuming, he moved his lips down my jaw line to my ear down my neck across my chest taking one of my nipples into his mouth sucking and licking it until it pebbled in his mouth. He massaged the other one in his large calloused hand when one nipple was hard he moved to the other. After he had given them both equal attention, he moved down my stomach. When he reached the panties, he grabbed the string of them at my hip, and with his teeth and slowly moved them down my legs. Once they were off he kissed up my legs starting with my ankle then he moved to my knee, then the inside of my thigh, he let his breath hover over the area I wanted him at so badly, then continued to kiss up my stomach. He kissed across my chest and neck and back to my mouth simultaneously moving his hand to my neither region and sliding a finger between my folds he pushed one finger in and pumped out a few times causing me to hiss in satisfaction.

He added another finger and my moans grew louder but were muffled by his mouth on mine.

He continued with his ministrations until I was nearing the edge, then pulled his hand away causing me to whimper.

"I want to make love to you Bella I want to show you how much you mean to me." he murmured, dropping his accent.

I wanted to tell him that I wanted that to but I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded telling him to continue.

He slowly lowered himself down where the tip of his cock was right at my entrance he slowly thrusted into me. We stared at each other like we were the only to people in the world that mattered and at the moment we were.

He continued to move in and out of me in a slow pace making the coil in my stomach start to tighten. I had made love before to Edward but it never felt like this.

We moved together in sync and soon we were falling off the edge together. Jasper didn't move out off of me right away, he kissed my face and lips, my neck and shoulders, sending me devotion contentment, and trust. If I could cry, I would be in tears at the moment. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me and I am so lucky to have this amazing man that is mine.

He moved off me and laid beside me for a few minutes before deciding it was time to get up and take a shower. Char and him needed to get on the road soon, if they wanted to make it to the Cullen's before the end of the day today. And I had to start training with Peter in a few hours then work on the room and get the pictures developed. And start putting the room together.

Char and him would only be gone two days so I had to get a move on.

I walked him down stairs and out to the car. Char and Peter were already waiting for us.

"Take care a' my woman, Major!" Peter said.

"Same here, Captain." Jasper said back. Char and I both kissed our mates and Char and Jasper got in the car and headed out the driveway. After a few minutes of watching after them, Peter said:

"Okay, Bells, let's get ta trainin' so that ya have more time ta get that room together for the Major."

I turned and crouch and he did the same. Char had taught me to look for flaws in your opponents form, weakness you can use to gain an advantage. Peter had none. I should have known, the Major trained him himself to be his second.

We circled around each other before I finally lunged at him he of coursed blocked me and we started the cycle all over again after a few attempts me failing each one Peter spoke up.

"Fight like ya were defendin' Jasper! Imagine he was in danger and ya needed to fight to save him. Center yourself and let your demon take over."

I did as I was told took a few deep breaths tried to pretend that Jasper was laying on the field broken and I had to kill Peter in order to go save him. It all clicked in that instant my demon came out I roared and lunged at Peter tackling him and pinning him to the ground. He put up a good fight but my instincts were better I had him on the floor mouth to neck the universal sign for mock decapitation. I won against Peter of all people.

"See, Bells? That's what ya have ta do everytime. Ya have ta always be aware yew are the Mate of the God of War. Yer instincts are better because he marked ya and yew are so connected, if ya summon yer demon yew are almost as dangerous as he is. Yew jus' now have to let me teach ya to control yer demon." Peter said

After a few hours, I was getting really good. I won more times than Peter did when we spared! He would teach me how to go from Bella to "Goddess of War" as Peter called it. It made me feel better knowing that I could protect myself and maybe my family.

We worked on my shield staying up while I fought, my shield became like a second brain. It did what it needed on instinct it covered me never faulted even when I was concentrating on the fight.

I loved fighting I was actually good at it, I cant believe that I hadn't learn to do it before now.

When it was all done for the day. Peter and I walked to the garage. We got in his truck and we headed to town so I could get the last things I needed to finish the room plus get the pictures from last night developed I wanted to blow up the best up and hang them on the wall.

The afternoon went by quick and although I missed Jasper I knew he would be home tomorrow night late and I would have a surprise ready for him that I hope he would like.

I was in the room painting the walls and framing things and hanging them up. I was moving furniture and cleaning making sure things were perfect for when he got home. Peter and I worked in the fields the next day since Jasper was gone Peter needed some help and I was done with the room so I offered. We worked long and hard until we heard the sound of tires on the gravel dirt road we took off towards the house ready to greet our mates when they arrived.

As soon as the truck was stopped both our mates were out and we were wrapped in their embrace. It was nice to have everyone back together again.

"Major, I am taking my mate to the bunk house for the night. Bella has something she wants to show you anyway." Peter said, smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him but smiled playfully at him after.

"Don't break him, Char. He's still training me." I said and they both laughed. 

Without another word they took off towards the bunk house Jasper stood there staring at me. We looked into each others eyes and I knew then that I loved this man more than anything else in my existence he was home he made me whole.

"Let's get these boxes in Bella then you can show me whatever it is okay?"

"Okay" I said. It took us all of 5 mins to unload the truck up to the room that used to be Jaspers. I was ready for us to be moved into the other room. He took one looked and looked at me "Bella, where is all of our stuff."

I giggled. "In the other room, silly, it's done! That's what I have to show you."

"Close your eyes!" I hopped on his back and put my hands over his eyes just to make sure he wasn't peeking.

I maneuvered him towards the other bedroom we opened the door and stepped inside "I hope you like it but if you don't we can change whatever."

I uncovered his eyes but stayed on his back as he surveyed the room his mouth dropped open and he was projecting shock and awe. I guess that was a good thing

The room was light brown almost beige in color. On the far wall that held the window were the pictures from the other night, one in color and one in black and white on each side of the window. I had pictures of him kissing me pictures of us looking longingly into each others eyes pictures of us near bliss and a picture of him holding me after. You could see the love and devotion in the photos, its was clear as day in not only our body language but in our eyes.

The bed sat under the window on that wall so the pictures rested above our bed. On the wall to the right was what I called " his wall". It was his past, there was a big Confederate flag in a glass case mounted to the wall it was the one he had saved here at the house, so I am willing to bet it was the one his men went to battle with. On either side of the flag were his medals and honors that showed what a decorated solider he was.

There was a single picture of his human family the only one I could find, Char and I searched for hours, and all we found was that one picture. I had picture of him and the Cullens. A picture of Peter Char and him I guess when they first escaped from Maria. I even found one picture of him in his uniform! He was so damn sexy in that uniform it should have been a crime.

Painted above the flag in black letters were the words 'Major Jasper Whitlock'.

It showed that he could be both the Major and Jasper that I loved him for him.

On the wall along the door was "My wall" Pictures of my parents and friends from my human life. Pictures of my parents from when they were still married. Then pictures of each of them with there new significant others I had pictures of the pack and pictures of the Cullen's. In the center of My wall was a Picture of Jasper And I that the Camera had taken I had it blown up and put it black and white. It was a picture of us kissing, we were both dressed it must have been taken at the start of our evening. Above this picture was painted in black letters 'Bella Marie Whitlock' The room was supposed to signify that Jasper and I could come together for love.

I got down off his back and looked into his eyes they were covered in venom tears that would never fall. He sent me love and I sent it back. Then he said three little words that meant so much to me "I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

He grabbed me and hugged me to his body kissing me with passion and love.

"I love this, Bella! You did an amazing job. It seems that all I say to you anymore is thank you so how about I show you this time how much it means to me."

And that is exactly what he did till the sun came up the next morning we whispered soft I love you and terms of endearments. We gave each other soft kisses and we made love. It was magical. I was so glad that I had this man for the rest of eternity to be by my side.


	11. Training

**I don't own anything…**

**I love my beta….she rocks! **

**I like this chapter…lemme know if you do to…**

It's been three days since I showed Jasper our new room, and he hasn't let me leave it except to train in the mornings with him. Training with Peter only took a few more days. He helped me control my demon so that I could bring her out to play at will, but once I got the hang of it, I was good.

It's now Major's turn to train me, he hasn't seen me fight yet. "Isabella!" he called "Get in a fighting stance and spar with me. I want to see what you have learned already."

I instinctively dropped to a crouch and the Major did the same. I summoned my demon. I call her "Athena" the 'War Goddess'.

What like the Major is the only one that gets a cool name? I don't think so.

She is excited to finally get to fight Ares in battle.

Major and I circle around each other taking in each others form, looking for holes and weaknesses. We sized each other up and unbelievably he was the one to lung first. He came flying at me and I barely had time to step out of the way. He came back at me again and this time as I stepped out of his path. I grabbed onto his arm and used his body's momentum to send him flying across the field. You could tell this shocked him. He recovered quickly though and soon we were circling each other again. I lunged this time but instead of following my bodies path, I stopped just before I connected with where he was suppose to be and I moved myself to where he stepped to dodge my advance. I had him pinned to the ground and I took his moment of shock to gain the upper hand. He tried to struggle from my grip and although he was strong, I was more calculated. If he moved to try and flip my body I would center my weight so he couldn't. If he tried to break my grip I would lean forward adding extra weight so he couldn't escape. In one swift movement I grabbed both his arms pinned them to his back and shoved him on his knees I then put my mouth to his neck. A sign that I had won. To say he was the only one shocked would have been a understatement.

"Isabella, where did ya learn to do that?" The Major asked.

"I honestly don't know, sir. I just acted upon instinct and tried to stay one move ahead of you." I said honestly hoping he wouldn't be upset that I had won.

"That was very well done. In all the years I have been trainin' people how to fight, no one has ever gotten the upper hand on me in battle. Hence why I am the most feared. Yew truly are a worthy mate." The Major said, pride ringing out in his voice.

"Thank you, Major." Taking the complement with stride. I may be the only one he has ever complement on their fighting abilities.

"Let's try again make sure it wasn' jus' beginner's luck." He said with a smirk. "I will hold nothing back Isabella, yew do the same."

This time, instead of dropping to a crouch, he just pounced on me, using the element of surprise to gain the upper hand. Once he had the upper hand I should have just called it.

We rolled around on the ground for a few moments, me trying to gain the upper hand but he would use his strength to pin me down again. He would also use his thigh muscles to squeeze around my waist until my concentration was broken giving him time to take advantage of my weak state.

He knew all the tricks and like he said he held nothing back. After a few minutes, he pinned me to the ground used his legs to pin my legs and his arms to pin my arms. I was completely at his mercy and so turned on I could hardly stand it.

He smirked brought his lips to my neck and growled. "I won that time, Isabella."

Well of course he did, after about two minutes of the Major rubbing up against you and you being completely at his mercy, you would lose concentration to. What did he think I would be able to resist him? Please, he is sexy as hell, I would have to be blind to not be turned on.

"Just take me Major, you won, but I need you now." I begged.

"No." he said, getting up and allowing me to stand up.

"Excuse me? Did you just turn down a chance to have hot sex with me?" I said because I KNOW he did just refuse me.

I couldn't help but feel a little rejected.

"It ain't that I don' want ta have hot sex with ya, it's that ya don' deserve it 'till ya c'n win against me more than jus' once on a lucky go. I will not sleep with ya. Jasper might, but I won'."

That made my demon mad; he was holding back something I wanted over something as stupid as him winning one fight, when he knows that I kicked his ass the first time.

Without thinking, I tackled him took him to the ground, face down head in the dirt, and had him pinned with his hands behind him, my foot resting between his shoulder blades.

"Lets see who is better at this shall we?" Athena roared in anger

"That is twice now I have taken you down with little to no effort. Don't think for a second that just because you have see more front line action that I wont hesitate to come in a knock your cocky ass down a few notches." I all but growled out in his ear.

I let go of him and he stood up and faced off with me.

"That is what I want from ya! I want ya to be fierce like that all the time. Never concentrate on anythin' else but the fight. Use what you felt then and make it push you harder, faster. Use it ta make ya stronger." he said. It had all been a ploy to get me mad and anger so that I would lose it.

Sneaky he was. I growled and grinded threw my teeth "Let's go again. I want to hand you your ass again!"

He smirked I knew if I actually took his advice and used and channeled my anger, I could kick his ass. I was _Athena the 'War Goddess'_ it just so happened that I was fighting _Ares the 'God of War'_. We should be pretty evenly matched. His strength gave him the advantage but my quick thinking gave me one to.

We dropped down ready to go again. This time we both lunged at the same time, you heard our bodies crash and we went down. You could hear us growl and snap at each other, still mindful not to hurt one another, but enough to get our point across. After a few seconds when he thought he was gaining the upper hand, I channeled my anger and pushed myself harder. I grabbed him by his head and swung him around. He went flying and flew into a tree breaking it in half. He was back by my side in a instant. This time he tried to take my hands and throw me, I was faster and quicker so when he reached out to take my hands, I ducked and swung around behind him using his body weight that was making him fall forward. I grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back upright. Pushing him down onto his knees I grabbed his head and he knew he was done for.

"Wow. Major, ya got yer ass handed ta ya by yer mate." Peter said from across the field somewhere. Jasper growled and said,

"If ya don' want ta have her wrath next I suggest ya shut the fuck up, Captain!"

I released the Major and he stood up. "I think yew will do fine in battle, Darlin, as long as ya don't let yer emotions get in yer way." He smirked. I wanted to slap that smirk off his face. I was still pissed that he rejected me earlier.

"Whatever, Major." I said in a dismissive tone and started to walk back to the house I was done I had proven myself to him that was all I wanted.

I guess no one had ever talked down to the Major because in a flash he had me on the ground hovering over my face venom dripping from his mouth.

"If ya ever disrespect me again, I swear I will fuck yew all day and all night, get my release over and over and hold ya back from yers.

"Don' mess with me, Isabella, I am yer superior officer. Ya may be good and ya may be equal to me in fights but I have the experience. Yew don' so ya listen ta me no matter what and don' disrespect me EVER. Do I make my self clear?"

Although I was still a little upset I understood his point and he was right. He did it knowing I would get mad not because he didn't want me. He did it so that I would use it and become better during the fight. He also had tons more experience with battle than I did. He lived it for years, and I had a fuzzy memory of when Victoria attacked and the other night with Maria. Neither of them actually counted because I didn't do any hand to hand combat. I felt so bad for disrespecting him especially in front of Peter.

"I'm sorry, Major. It won't happen again, I swear." I said not looking into his eyes. I was to ashamed.

"Go back ta the house, Isabella, and get into position. Yew are being punished for yer disrespect here today. If ya do as I ask, maybe at the end I will reward ya for yer fight here today."

I didn't even speak I just nodded he released me and I took off towards the house. I arrived ran upstairs to our room took off all my clothes and sat kneeling on the bed with my hands in my lap and my head down, just like I did the first night the Major came out to play.

I knew that I had to be punished for disrespecting him like that, he was far more knowledgeable than I was and if we had been in real battle I could have gotten myself, or someone in my family, seriously hurt by not following orders.

After about half an hour enough, time for me to rethink and rethink my actions, I finally heard the front door open and the Majors boots on the stairs as he made his way up them.

He took his time and I pushed as much guilt and apologetic feelings at him as I could so maybe he would know I was sorry.

He got to the door and stood standing against the frame. "Yew are still being punished Isabella **NO ONE,** not even my mate, can disrespect me the way ya did and get away with it. I understand that yew have had time to think about it and that yew are sorry, but ya need ta be taught a lesson."

He walked over to the chair I had put in the corner of the room and sat down. "Come an' lay over my lap, Isabella."

Was he going to do what I think he was going to do? Surely not, I'm not five, I don't need to be spanked.

"Yes, Isabella, I am goin' ta spank you." he said reading my emotions "Now every second ya keep me waiting is ten more."

I couldn't believe this, but did as he asked, afraid if I didn't the consequences would be worse.

I laid across his lap "Count em out, Isabella." he said and the next thing I knew you heard the sound of his hand across my ass.

"One." I said weakly. He hit me again "Two." I said feeling resigned I knew I was wrong and I was going to take whatever punishment he wanted to give me.

As he spanked me for the last time, I said "Thirty." He then sat me up on his lap and used put his hand under my chin to move my head so that I was looking at him.

"I'm sorry, Isabella, that I had ta do that. I have never been sorry for executing a punishment before, but that truly hurt me ta do."

"I want ya ta be aware that the moment I take over from Jasper and the moment that yer demon starts to control yew, I am in charge. I want to keep ya safe, I need yew in my life. Yew have no idea how in the short time that we have been together, yew have mended some of the scars on my heart. If something happened to ya I would go right after ya I could not spend another day on this earth without ya." He said he was truly speaking from the heart and it was sweet. He did know how to be something other than the dominant, ruthless killer his reputation made him out to be. He just never let anyone see it.

"I'm so sorry, Major. I just wanted it so badly and when you said no, I just felt rejected. I knew you were doing it to teach me, but in that moment I didn't care why you were doing it I just thought that you didn't want me anymore." I told him honestly.

"Isabella, that will never be the case, Jasper and I will both want ya for all eternity, but if ya do somethin' stupid and get yourself killed then neither of us can have ya."

"I know and I understand now. I wont disobey or disrespect you again I promise." I said and sent him my sincerity.

"Now that that is cleared up, we have a few hours before Peter and Charlotte get back from their hunt. How about I give ya a reward for winning against me?" he asked in a low seductive voice I couldn't help but shiver.

I nodded my response. In seconds he had me pinned on the bed with him on top of my dominating the kiss that he had me locked in. I made a move to unbutton his shirt but he stopped me, and ripped it off himself along with his pants. All that was left was the dog tags I had given him that hung from around his neck. In the next instant he had my clothes ripped off and throw in a pile of fabric on the floor. That one move excited me and I felt myself getting wetter by the second.

"Oh, yew like that do ya?" he observed. "Let's see what else ya'd like my hands ta do." He moved his hands down to my aching center. He ran a finger up my slit coating it with my arousal. He pushed on finger deep inside my pussy I hissed at the feeling it was wonderful. He slowly pulled it out and pushed it back in. I was moaning arching my back which caused my to push myself deeper onto his finger. He pulled out again and this time added another. He finger fucked me fast and hard until I was just on the verge of bliss. He leaned down and bit my clit. That action right there threw my off the edge. I climaxed hard I'm sure he felt my walls clenching against his fingers, he didn't even wait till I had come down off my high before he pulled his fingers out and shoved his hard cock in. He then brought his fingers up to my mouth and said "Taste yerself, Darlin, taste how good yer juices are." Without hesitation I opened my mouth, took his fingers in, and sucked his fingers of my arousal. He moaned at the sight and started thrusting into me at a slow but hard pace. He would pull Almost all the way out before thrusting back in so hard that I'm sure if I had still been human it would have killed me. He continued relentlessly.

"Faster, Major! Faster!" I moaned out he did as I asked and began thrusting into my cunt fast and hard and without mercy. I reached out and grabbed his hair needing something to hold onto. He never missed a beat and I was holding onto his hair so hard I was sure he wasn't going to have any left when we were through.

After a few more thrusts I came again. He just rolled us over so he was laying on his back and I was now straddling him. I took it as a sign he wanted me to ride him. I impaled myself on his long thick cock, and threw my head back and moaned. This was a new thing for us it was amazing. I rocked my hips back and forth setting a rhythm that we both liked. I put my hands on his chest for leverage and rode him like he was a bull and I was about to get bucked off. He grabbed my hips and threw me down on his cock so hard it was a fantastic feeling he brought his hand up to my clit and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. I was chanting his rank "Major, Major... Ohhh Myy Godddd!" I screamed as I came for the third time today. He didn't stop though, he kept going keep bouncing me up and down on his dick. The way he felt moving in and out of my pussy was euphoric. I was nearing the edge again and this time the Major was coming with me. As we both got close I leaned over and did something neither of us were expecting, I latched my teeth onto his neck right were his pulse point should be. The sensation of my teeth in his neck and the sensation of me marking him sent us both over the edge.

I laid down on his chest coming down from the mind blowing orgasm I had just received. He stroked my hair in his own way this was as sweet as he got he didn't do the whole cuddle thing after sex so this was unexpected and new, but I enjoyed every minute of it.

After a few minutes of laying there we both decided it was time to get up and get dressed we had topics we needed to discuss as a family and Peter and Char were due back and minute. As we walked down the stairs we heard Peter and Char in the Kitchen discussing something, as we got closer we saw them sitting at the table with a white envelope between them it was addressed to Major Whitlock.

"Captain, Report!" Major ordered.

"Sir when Char and I arrived home this was sitting on the porch jus' in front of the door. It has a vampire sent to it but no return address Its addressed to ya, sir, do ya want ta open it?"

Major sat down at the table and studied the envelope like it held all the answers.

He then flipped it over and opened the flap. He pulled out a letter on written on expensive paper.

It read;

_Dear Major Whitlock._

_I hope this letter finds you and your coven well. I have waited a long time for you to show yourself in the south. I heard that you and your family took down Maria, a feat not so easily accomplished. I must congratulate you on finding a mate. From what I hear she is very beautiful, I'm sure in time I will get to see for myself if that is true or not. You may not know me but I know quite a bit about you. I'm prepared to offer you a deal. In exchange for your services leading my Army, I will spare the lives of your mate and coven. If you decline my generous offer, I'm afraid I will have no choice but to destroy everything you hold dear to you. I want you to be a part of my Army, together we can conquer The Americas and from there maybe even the Voultri, once I am ruler of the vampire world I will allow you to live with your mate in peace only to be called upon if needed. I will await your reply I will send scouts for the answer in 3 days time._

_Until we meet,_

_Alexander Nelson._

Was this the same Alex that Garrett warned Major about? What are we going to do from here? We all looked to the Major for the answer.

"Looks like we need ta call in reinforcements and figure out a plan." The major said

I knew that our happiness would be ruined with something.


	12. Getting Help

"So Obviously this isn't a social call what can I do for you I hope everything is alright with the Cullen Coven."

"Actually, Aro, I aint no longer part of that coven. Isabella and I have moved down south. Edward and Alice have become Mates and Isabella and I have also Mated. I was just there and the family is fine. I'm actually calling cause' I received a threat via letter to my residence. The letter was addressed to me and inside it also threaten yer coven I thought yew may like ta know."

"Ah, I see and who is the sender of this letter?"

"Alexander Nelson." the Major said you could hear low growls come from over the phone. Apparently they knew who we were speaking about.

"I know Alexander Nelson. He has been a problem for the Volutri for centeries but always finds a way to avoid procsuction."

Well he wants ta harm Isabella and the rest of mah coven if I don' join him and lead his army. He said specifically in the letter that his plan is ta take over the Voltri and once that's complete I will get partial freedom only ta be called upon when needed. I retired from that life decades ago and wish to just live with mah Coven in peace."

"I understand especially if you have just found a new mate. And young Isabella is a beautiful woman, if I can be so bold as to say."

"Yea she is, Aro, and I would like ta keep her safe. That's why I am calling yew. I would like for your help in defeating this man once and for all giving us both peace."

"I think that is an offer we can work with. How long until this man sends the scout to obtain your answer?"

"Three days."

"My bothers, plus some of the Guard, will be there by tomorrow afternoon. Major we can then discuss what needs to be done from there."

"Thanks, Aro, I look forward to meeting yew."

"Many of us look forward to meeting you Major. If you don't mind may I speak to Isabella?"

"Yea, here yew go." he handed me the phone.

"Hello, Aro." I said.

"What a pleasure it is to speak with you my dear, the brothers and I will be at your new home with your new mate tomorrow and I cant wait to see you immortal in person. I am very sorry for your failed marriage to Edward but maybe it was for the best."

"Yes, Aro, I think it was. I look forward to seeing you as well and I thank you for coming to help my family."

"Of course, Isabella, I am quite fond of you. I would do anything to help you."

"Thank you, Aro, I will look forward to your arrival tomorrow have a safe flight." I said

"Thank you, Isabella, See you tomorrow, dear." I hung up the phone we all just sat in relieved silence for awhile we now have some help in the matter we just hope things work out.

"I say we spend the night worshippin' our mates as it may be the last time we can in peace seein as how we have visitors comin t'morrow." Peter said. He can be such a horndog sometimes.

"I agree." the Major said and just like that I was thrown over his shoulders and wisked up the stairs. This was a playful side of the Major that no one was used to I looked up and saw Peter and Char with there mouth open in awe of the Major being playful.

Once we were upstairs in our new room he threw me on the bed and pounced on top of me and growled. I was in awe of this man on top of me I had never seen him act so loose. Normally its all business and no fun I thought for sure with all this mess on top of us that he would be contemplating strategy. Never did I assume this.

"Major, what's gotten into you?" I asked I had to know.

"Aro called yew beautiful; he told ya that maybe yer failed marriage with Edward was for tha' best and yew agreed. He told ya that he was fond of you that's not an easy task to accomplish darlin' and on top of all that, yew keep mah head on straight during all this mess. I jus' realized that yew mean more ta me than anyone ever has and I love yew."

Wow the Major just told me that he loved me am I dreaming? The Major that people talk about didn't know how to say 'I love you'. His lips didn't form those word unless he was talking about blood or sex.

I was stunned. I swallowed hard. "I love you too, Major, just as I love Jasper. You both are my life now and I'm honored that you trust me enough to let me be part of your life."

"Yew are my mate, of course I trust yew. If ya remember rightly I marked yew and yew marked me. We're bonded."

With that the major surprised me again by giving me a sweet soft kiss. I was more than amazed.

"Don't get used ta this, Isabella, but I wanted ta show ya that I don' always have ta be an asshole."

"Thank you, Major, it was very sweet but I kind of like that side of you." I said honestly.

"Really? "He asked surprised.

"Yes your dominant side of you is what makes you who you are and I love that side of you."

"Well then, Isabella" he growled still playing but turning me on in the same time.

"On yer knees." he ordered

I nodded and dropped to my knees this is the side of the major that I like the one that tells what to do and how to do it. He makes me wet instantly with one command.

I undid his belt buckle and dropped his pants. Jasper and the Major don't wear underwear, it allows me easy access.

I freed his hard, erect cock and started at its beauty for a moment before leaning forward and licking the drop of precum from the tip.

He hissed with anticipation. I lowered myself down the length hollowing out my mouth.

I started sucking and bobbing my head to a rhythm set by him. He was thrusting to meet my face, giving himself the pleasure he desired. He had his hand in my hair guiding me his eyes were closed. He had given over to the feeling. I used my tongue along the bottom side of his shaft, and on my way up occasionally used my teeth to scrape the skin. His moans were low and his breathing became ragged. I knew he was close I reached down and gave a few tugs on his balls and he came undone. He shot his load to the back of my throat and I swallowed like the good girl I was. I licked him clean then sat back on my heels and looked up at him waiting on the next command.

He walked into the bathroom that adjoined our room grabbed some towels from the closest and started the shower.

Huh, this is new. I thought, we had never taken a shower together.

"Isabella, git in here now!" He ordered I got up off the floor where I was and walked into the bathroom where the Major was waiting.

"Strip." he commanded. I did as I was told he pointed to the shower and I knew that he wanted me to get in.

I got in and let the hot water run down my back it felt so good and relieved some of the tension I was feeling.

In a few minutes I felt a presence behind me and hands run up my back around to my breasts. He kneaded my breasts before slowly moving his hands lower he moved them closer to my clit and I instantly started moaning in anticipation he used his middle finger to graze my clit and follow the path down my outer folds and back up. On the second pass he entered me and I threw my head back against his body and closed my eyes. It felt so good to have his fingers inside me. He pumped them in and out at a quick pace. I could feel my stomach tightening as he leaned over and kissed the mark he had made on my shoulder. With his free hand he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back so he could whisper in my ear.

"Yew ar' mah dirty slut an' yew will do as yer told understand?"

"Yes, Major" I said in between moans.

"Yew c'n moan but don' speak not even mah name. Are we clear?"

I nodded my head I would give this man anything he asked for if he continued to do this.

"Good. Bend over at tha waist." he told me. I did as instructed no sooner did I bend over was he pulling out his fingers and inserting his hard cock. I moaned it was so good to feel me stretch around his length and girth.

He filled me to the max and made me want more. He thrusted in and out of my pussy fast and hard showing no mercy he had ahold of my hair and he would yank it from time to time to let me know he was in control. I loved this man and I loved what he could do to me. I felt my walls tightening and I knew that I would cum soon he hadn't said I couldn't so I hope he would allow me to feel this.

As I got closer he pulled my hair harder and pumped himself into me harder he spoke in my ear. "Mah dirty whore yew like it when I fuck ya from behind don' ya? Ya like it when I pull yer hair and show ya that I'm in fucking charge. Yew are mine." he growled out. "Come. Now."

I did as commanded and came instantly it was amazing. He didn't even give me a moment, he had me pinned against the tile in the shower he hoisted me up so his dick was at my entrance again and he thrusted back inside me. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him deeper inside me. He made a feral grunting noise that could only mean he liked it. He slammed me into the wall repeatedly I'm sure we were going to have to fix some tiles in here when we were through. This was all for him and wasn't about me anymore he showed me no mercy and used me to get off. He pumped into me hard and fast at whatever speed gave him the most pleasure. It was enjoyable for me though as well and I knew that if he kept it up he wasn't the only one that would come again.

He kissed me and it was hard and full of need he whispered dirty words in my ear and I knew it wouldn't be long for either of us. As he slammed into my cunt over and over and I moaned louder and louder. I raked my nails up his back and he growled. I needed more friction to push me over the edge. I started rotating my hips to meet his thrust forcing his pelvis agains my clit everytime he thrust. I felt myself slipping off the edge into bliss my walls clenched around his member that was deep inside me and he let out a roar as he released his seed inside me. I slumped into his shoulder. Now would be a time I would love to be able to sleep. He lowered me to the ground and sat down with his back aginst the tile. He moved me to sit in front of him water still on. He grabbed the Shampoo and Conditioner from the edge and proceeded to wash my hair. Something again that showed me that he was thankful for me in his life it was amazing the way he massaged my head it released so much of my tension, it was amazing.

When he was done he quickly did his own we rinsed and stepped out.

We dried off quickly and dressed, we had a lot to do before the Volutri arrived in a few hours. We had already spent most of night and part of the morning with each other and there were things that needed to done around the ranch before they arrived. We went down stairs I found Char in all out cleaning mode. She told Major to go meet Peter in the barn while I helped her finish with the house. After everything was done, we all gather in the parlor to await our guest that should arrive at any moment. After only a few short minutes we heard tires turn onto the dirt road. several cars made there way down our driveway and we went outside to greet our guests. We stood on the porch when the cars stopped the drivers got out went to the back door and opened it for the passengers, in the back. Out of one car stepped the 3 brothers with their guards dressed in cloaks. out of the middle car came 5 guard members some I recognized some I didn't. Out of the last car came another 5 guards none of which I knew. I was just thankful that it gave us 13 more people most of them I'm sure gifted to help with the treat.

Aro, the brothers, and Major, and I made our way across the front yard to greet each other in neutral territory. Aro looked at me first and bowed his head and held out his hand

"Why, Isabella, you are absolutely stunning! Immortality suites you well. The pictures you sent did not do you justice." He took my hand and held it to his mouth and kissed the back. I'm sure the major was holding back a growl.

He released my hand and turned to the Major. With his hand outstretched the Major knew of his power but couldn't very well decline the offer. He held out his hand we all waited a moment while Majors thoughts were transfer to Aro. This was an easy way to brief them of what was going on.

"Well, Major, looks like we will be working together for the same goal let us go in and discuss strategy. Most of the guard will go hunting. Just my brothers and I will be joining you."

"Okay, Aro, there's a bunk house in the field if yer Guards would like a shower or ta relax. I just ask that they go a city or so over to hunt even we don' hunt in town."

"We had every intention, thank you, Major, for your hospitality. Shall we"? He gestured inside we all walked into the house.

We sat down and Major and Aro began what I'm sure would be a fight for dominance and also a battle of wits.


	13. Plans

**Sorry for the delay in updates...we had storms and stuff here...then life got crazy... thank you to my beta she rocks...I dont like this chapter but its needed...so until next time enjoy**

**I dont own anything!**

Aro and the rest of the Voturi have been here less than an hour and already The Major has shown them who is in charge. He made sure that they knew that they may rule the vampire world but here in Texas on this ranch and the treat that is mainly directed at him, he was in charge and he made the rules. Only Cauis had a problem with it.

"Aro, is it smart to let this BOY make decisions that could effect us like that?" Cauis sneered in Majors direction.

"Yes, I see no reason why he is not capable of making decisions that are best for us. We are just here to over see and help with the death of Alexander. I am here to help out a friend Isabella and you can leave if you have a problem. I am staying." Aro told his brother. Cauis still wasn't sure.

"Aro, I have just as much training as he does I think that I should take the lead on this." he said, glaring at the Major.

"I have a solution to this problem! You and the Major will spar whoever mock decapitates first is the leader the other is second." Aro said trying to stay diplomatic.

The Major looked at Peter and told Aro "I don' mind puttin him in his place but I have a Captain. So I will prove ta him that I am worthy of this and he will consult if I need it. Deal?"

"Fine and when I win, boy, you will just sit back and let me handle this understood?"

The Major just smirked and nodded.

We all walked onto the porch. No one was going to miss this.

Major got on one side of the yard Cauis in the other. Major just stood there while Cauis took to a defensive crouch.

Cauis snarled in Major's direction. Major didn't even blink.

Cauis took off full speed towards the Major just as he was about to collide the Major just stepped to the left slightly and dodged his attack in second. Cauis realized what had happened and doubled back going for an attack again. Major again stepped out of the way right before they collided.

Major was making him mad for a reason, I'm sure. Cauis was furious and was growling and snarling everyone was standing there in shock of what was taking place before them.

Suddenly the Major pounced. Given the element of surprise, he took Cauis to the ground. They rolled on the floor for a bit growling and snapping at each other. One minute Major was on top and winning, in another Cauis had swung his legs around and knocked Major back it was a very even fight.

After a few minutes of this Major gained the upper hand. He had Cauis pinned to the floor in the next second he had his hands pinned behind him and his face in the dirt his boot on his back much like he had me when we fought. He snarled in his ear.

"Ya don' wanna fuck with me, do I make mah self clear?" the Major said and we all knew then that the Major had won. He was in charge.

Everyone applauded even Aro and Marcus and everyone was in awe. I was so proud of my warrior at that moment and I pushed it to him so he knew.

He looked up at me and smiled. He relased Cauis and helped him up off the floor in a show of good sportsman like conduct.

"Well it was amazing to watch the Major in Action. You truly are Ares like everyone said." Aro said

Marcus cleared his throat and we all looked his direction.

"Bella and the Major have Many bonds some I have never seen before. They are mates they Share two separate mating bonds I can only guess one for The major and one for Jasper. They also have another one that I have only ever read about. They share a bond far greater than any mating bond. They truly are Ares and Athena. Bella can you fight like the Major can? He asked.

I nodded my head. "I actually won against him in spar the other day." Everyone gasped.

"No one has ever gotten the upper hand of long enough to win have they, Major?" Marcus asked

"No, she is the first an' will be the last. When her demon is free she's as lethal as I am. But even she knows that I'm in charge in battle isn't that right, Isabella?" he said with a smirk.

I nodded again my lust was getting the better of me and I didn't trust my voice at the moment.

"Amazing!" Aro said clapping his hands "You two are like the King and Queen of War."

"Is everything settled now, Cauis?" Aro then asked.

Cauis turned to Major and said. "In all my years of fighting, no one has ever beaten me you truly are worthy of this and I would fight by your side any day." he stuck his and out for the Major to shake. This is big! Cauis never liked anyone and NEVER paid anyone a compliment, much like the Major in a lot of ways.

With all that aside we all went inside to prepare for the scout. We still didn't know what to do with him to let him go back and tell Alexander or to kill him and wait on Alexander to come to us.

Most were in Favor of the latter. We were all afraid that if he knew that the Volturi were here that he would pick up and move and we would be back at square one again.

With everything decided we sat and talked and waited. We needed to capture the scout and use him to gain as much info as possible.

Aro and the bothers are all very friendly and we talked like we had known each other our whole lives. It was a complete difference from the fear that people associated with the Volutri. We talked about the Cullens and we talked about Carlisle's time with them. We talked about how Alice and Edward became mated and how we became mated.

They talked about their changes and the other run ins they have had with Alexander.

Major talked about killing Maria and what he had to endure when he was with her.

The Volutri talked about the fact that they knew what was going on but Major kept good handle on the newborns and they never had any problems so they didn't intervene.

It felt like they were old friends stopping by to catch up I told Aro about my change he was happy to hear that things went well for me. Aro said he was very fond of anyone who was willing to risk their life for their undead boyfriend. He said he thought I was brave and that it showed my character. Major was beaming with pride at the way Aro talked about me. The Volturi had a reputation to protect.

We had spent hours awaiting the arrival of the scout and suddenly we hear footsteps off to the west. We all rose and head to the porch we were going to surround him so he couldn't run and Peter, Major, and Cauis were going to use a few "tricks" on him.

As he approached the lawn he sensed something was off and tried to escape, but guards were there before he could even make it off the grass. He was held down and the Major and Peter went to take charge of their prisoner. Major had never looked more in his element

Everyone else went back to what they were doing previously. They had taken the prisoner out into the fields but every so often we heard screams of pain coming from that direction I hope they were getting good information that would be helpful to us.

After a few hours the three returned with no prisoner and we all knew what had happened.

The Major sat us down so he could explain what information they had found.

"The scout was suppose to come back to one of Alexanders camps in Mexico with me following if he didn't arrive by this time tomorrow they were going to pack up the army and head this way. Alex apparently has many camps all within a few cites though and close enough by. He has almost fifty newborns and three Captains, each maning a camp. He wants to use me to train in combat and take over some of the other warlords here in the south and eventually gain enough newborns to take to Italy and ambush the Volturi."

"When he got here the first order of business was apparently to take out Peter and Char. Then he was going to Capture Isabella and use her as leverage so that I would help him he was going to chain her up underground and not feed her unless I won a battle. He was going to use the fact that I had a mate against me."

I needed to be held by my mate. I got up and crossed the room wrapped my arms around him and silently trembled. It seems like everytime something goes right for us someone wants to make us hurt. Someone wants to gain from Major being a bad ass mother fucker. Why can't we just move to the beach in Aruba and leave the world behind?

We needed to come up with a plan for when Alex got here with his army of newborns.

Major, of course, with his new wingmen got to working on all the different strategies and how they can "minimize deaths and maximize our chances of victory" whatever its like talking to a geek about computers. Its all in jargon no one else understands. We just let them do their thing in the kitchen while Char, Marcus, Aro, and I were in the living room talking about various things. Marcus was amazed at Major and my bonds and Aro of course was asking about my shield. I really could care less about playing hostess, what I really wanted what to be free from danger and living in peace with my mate for the rest of eternity.

After several hours, the Geek Squad had come up with a plan they thought would be the best and we were to call a meeting with all the guards out front. I walked outside to the meeting and walked straight up to Major and grabbed his hand letting him know that I missed him. We hadn't spend anytime together since the Volturi arrived. He looked at my hand squeezed it and smiled at me. it was new for the Major PDA and physical contact but he did it for me I think. Aro smiled and looked pointedly at our hands he too had heard about how the Major doesn't like to be touched. We stood together at the top of the yard and everyone stood in front of us. Major spoke up and everyone immediately stopped to listen.

"We've come up with a plan. There are 17 of us, all very good at fightin'. We'll have ta try ta take on fifty newborns, plus three captains that will be good and Alex and we aren't sure what his skill level is. Plus I'm sure some of the newborns will have gifts. But we have our own gifts." Major said with a smirk

"Ya'll, I'm sure, have been trained bout newborns don' let that imformation escape ya or they get the upper hand an yew will lose." Major said telling them honestly what was happening.

"Jane, how many can yew take out with yer power?" Major asked

"About 10 with no problem Alec can take about the same." she said obviously proud of herself and bother.

"Good we will need it ta give us the advantage an take out as many as possible as quick as possible without them fightin' back."

"Isabella how many can ya shield?"

"I don't know, Major, I've never tried more than five or six."

"Try now Jane step aside please we'll need ta test with yer power."

She moved out of the lines and I Pushed my shield as far as it would go when I think I covered everyone I nodded to Jane. She unleashed her power and they all still stood. So I can cover the seventeen we have here but it takes a lot of energy to do I will have to hunt after, I thought to myself.

With that test done, Major went on to tell us where we would all be for the battle. The four Whitlocks would stand here in the yard and the Volutri would hide in the barn close but can't be seen by the time they get close enough to smell them it will be to late.

It was a good plan. Now all we could do is wait seems like that is all we do.


	14. The Fight

OKAY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THIS CHAPTER IS MY FAV SO FAR….lol It has a twist at the end that I bet none of u saw it coming…lol

Thank you to my beta for putting up with me I love her she ROCKS!

Leave me Reviews and tell me if any of you thought this was coming….and lemme know if u liked the chapter like I do! 

I have been so stressed these last few hours, I swear if someone crosses me and pushes me over the edge, I will kill them. They will have to fuse themselves together. I haven't had any time alone with Jasper or the Major and I have had to play hostess. Not that I mind our company, but I just am so on edge I'm worried about everyone that is coming. I'm afraid that someone might not make it. What if Alexander's scout was off and the numbers are higher? What if he has crazy gifts that we have never seen before or if I cant protect everyone with my shield? What if something happens? It will all be my fault. I wanted to come down south, and when we mated it was me that wanted to stay. It was me that wanted to go to the club that night, and that is how people found out the Major was back. Everything was my fault!

Now we are counting down the hours until this fight is suppose to happen and none of us are exactly thrilled with the numbers. Even with Jane and Alec on our side. Im just so stressed. I've hunted, I've taken baths, I've even try to read to see if it could calm my nerves, nothing helps!

We were outside on the lawn sparing, just practicing trying to make sure we are as ready as possible I was sitting on the porch in the rocking chair trying not to get involved. I would seriously hurt someone right now and not give a shit.

Major, Peter and Cauis were all down making correction on peoples form and trying to give tips to help. Everyone looked like they were learning things. The Major turned around looking for me. When he found me on the porch and not sparing he turned and walked closer to me.

"Isabella, why are ya not down here fightin', yew need tha practice." he said

"Because, Major, if I get out there and fight, someone will be a pile of ashes before the fight is over". I told him honestly.

"That's just an excuse, Isabella, ya need ta get down here and practice." he said in a condescending tone.

I could feel my anger rise. "Listen here, Major Whitlock." I snapped. Everyone stopped fighting listening to our exchange.

"If I get down there and practice like you say I need to do, I promise you that someone will die. I am in no mood to deal with you or anyone else teaching me anything. I just want this to be over with. You know as well as I do that I can hold my own so lets not start okay?" I growled.

"Isabella, yew aint gunna talk to me like that and yew will get down here and fight understand?" he yelled.

That was it I had had enough. I roared and lunged and tackled him bringing him to the ground I was so enraged that all I saw was red I grabbed him by the hair and swung him around and across the field. He turned mid air before hitting a tree and crouched, clutching the bark with his hands to stay on the tree. He leapt over my head as i ran over to him and I spun, flinging my leg out and kicking him back to earth. He growled and grabbed my leg. He flung me toward the porch and I flipped onto the roof. I sprang down and collided with him, knocking him onto his stomach. As soon as he hit the ground I was on top of him again pulling at his arms, ready to tear them off and throw them in the fire. I don't even think my brain registered that I was fighting my mate. He put up one hell of a fight against me to and that just fueled my anger. I tore his arms off and threw them to the side. I had him pinned on the ground face down and I had my knee between his shoulder blades. I had venom dripping from my mouth. I'm sure I truly looked like the vampire I was.

I lowered my mouth to his ear and said "Listen to me and listen good Major. I told you that I didn't want to fight and you pushed me look at where it got you. I beat your ass in front of all these people. They don't call me the Goddess of War for nothing. I didn't want to fight today, I wanted all this shit to be over with and I had to make an example out of someone I am sorry it was you. Mate or not I will do what the fuck I want to do when I fucking want to do it. **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"** I all but spit into his ear. I got off him and turned to peter.

"Captain! Fuse his arms back, but make sure he understands that he may have more fight experience but I will not hesitate to put him in his place again!"

"Yes Ma'am" Peter said me

No one said a word as I walked back to my place on the porch. Some people looked at me in shock some just shrugged and started sparing again.

I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down and get out of war mode. After several minutes I felt a presence beside me and heard someone sit down in the rocker beside me. I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now about what just happened. I can't believe I dismembered my own mate. I was so ashamed.

"Don' be ashamed, darlin', I shouldn't 'ave pushed ya. I knew yew were stressed an' still pushed I'm sorry can ya forgive me?" he asked.

I looked up to see the Major sitting in the rocker beside me with his arms crossed in front of him, holding his shoulders. I felt so bad. He shouldn't be the one asking to be forgiven it should be me.

"There is nothing to forgive you for, Major, I just got upset and let my demon take over and it should be me that is asking for your forgiveness. I cant believe I hurt you I don't know what I was thinking." I lowered my head in shame.

"Isabella look at me, It is my fault I pushed ya I'm sorry. How about until my arms are fully fused we go upstairs an' take a bath together an' try ta relax? We're havin a bonfire in the field tonight."

"That sounds good Major. Lets go!" I jumped up and waited on him to stand up and together we walked into the house. I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom that adjoined our room I started filling the tub with water as hot as it would go. I came out into our room to find the Major having problems getting his pants off"

"Let me help you, baby." I said it not thinking then I stopped. Did I just call the Major baby? That was weird. I've never called the Major by a pet name before, but I just did. Just like he's never been sweet to me like he has been, I guess with Jasper being in the background recently they have tried to be more one person then two separate people. Huh. I like it.

I undid the Majors pants and helped him into the tub before taking off my own clothes and getting in, sitting in front of him laying back against his chest. This is another thing that the Major is doing this is a Jasper thing not a Major thing but I cant say I don't like it. I love both of them equally, I cant say im going to complain when I get the best of both worlds.

We sat in the bath together and he just wrapped his injured arms around me and I let all the tension I was feeling go. I just needed my Mate. We laid in the bath for awhile talking about things about the battle about life about everything. It was relaxing. When the water started getting cold, We decided to get out and get dressed the bonfire started soon we were going to show the Volturi how to party southern style. I laughed when Major told me that in the bath. I can just see Aro all proper like he is sitting on the ground around a fire listening to Major and Peter pluck a country song out on their guitars.

We got dressed quickly this is the first time since we have been down here that we have seen each other naked but not gone at it like rabbits. I'm sure its because of our house guests but I miss it the way he feels when he's on top of me, the noises he makes when he gets close the dirty words that come out of his mouth. I shivered and shook my head. I didn't need to get worked up.

When we were dressed the Major grabbed my hand in one hand and his guitar in the other and pulled me outside. We took off running toward the field that we always have our bonfires at. Everyone was already there but the fire wasn't lit. When they saw the Major and I come close everyone stopped turned and looked im sure it was because I handed the Major his ass on a plate not two hours before but I am the same person, I just was angry.

"Captain! Light that fire and let's get this started. I don't wanna have to worry about anything but this all night. Understand?" I said. Peter nodded, grinning.

"Yes Ma'am!" he said and turned to light the fire. I sat down in my normal spot and the Major sat behind me. I was becoming really impressed with him lately. He would give me affection regardless of who was around and he would do little things that Jasper would do I wonder whats going on in his head I thought to myself? He put the guitar in my lap and reached around me and started plucking off some old country song. Everyone was talking and laughing or listening to Major and Peter play. Even Aro, Marcus, and Cauis looked like they were enjoying themselves regardless that they were sittin on the dirt. It nice to see the rumors that people say about them aren't true. Major got up after awhile and went to talk to Cauis. I'm sure about something to do with fighting ever since Major beat Cauis, they have all been inseparable. I call Major and Peter and Cauis the three stooges because that is what they remind me of.

Aro and Marcus came and sat down next to me

"Dear, I am truly impressed with the way you fought the Major earlier. That is not a task anyone else can do. As you saw not even our best fighter can. I wanted to let you know that the brothers and I think of your coven as family. Cauis sees Jasper and Peter as close friends and Charlotte and you and like nieces Marcus and I never got. I knew when I first met you that there was something I like about you, that is why I tired to keep in contact with you. These few days this bonfire makes me realize that I take things for granted too often, don't get me wrong we are still very powerful and we are in charge but we realized that we need friends and outside ties to help make our lives better. When this is all over I was hoping that you might come to Volterra and visit meet the wives and the rest of the guard." Aro said sincerely

"Maybe even get a vacation in then come home here and live out the rest of your eternity in peace. You and your coven will always be welcomed with open arms you will be our special guests. I'm sure Cauis and Major and Peter won't lose contact seems they have a connection. I have never seen Cauis so enthusiastic about anything before. It's a wonderful thing." Marcus Said

I was in shock they thought of us a family that is a great honor and a relief we at first were afraid of what would happen to us after they killed Alexander if they would turn on us.

"I'm honored you thing of us as family especially that you think of Char and I like nieces. I am glad that Cauis and Peter and Major make such good friends its nice for them to have someone besides each other. I have been calling them the three stooges." they both laughed. "It is nice to know that we have someone that has our backs. Thank you for the invite to Italy I would love to go. I think that it would be just what I need. First though after all this is over I need to go see my Cullen family. I have been putting it off and then we have been dealing with threats, but I think it's time that I saw them and moved past everything. I am mated to Major now and even if its not right away, one day I would like to become his wife. I want to be OK with my family before that happens and I need to do it for myself." I said

I didn't realize until I had said it that that was part of what is wrong with me. I missed my family. I wanted to make sure that Alice and Edward were as happy as I am and that they both took the divorce well. Jasper has seen them since I haven't when this is all over with that is the first place I plan on going. I miss Carlisle and Esme very badly.

"You and the Major have an amazing bond. A bond stronger than anything I have ever seen. It goes past normal mating bonds. You are truly the other half to each others soul. The invitation is an open one. Anytime you would like to visit we would be honored to have you." Marcus said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said just as the Major walked back over to us.

"T'morrow should be tha day they arrive if Peters gift is right and it normally is. I think its best if we all go hunt tonight so that we are prepared for t'morrow." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the ground everyone around us were leaving to go hunting. We took off as well. I needed to be full if I was going to keep my shield up and fight at the same time.

In just over a couple of hours we arrived back home full. No one was there when we arrived. They must all still be out hunting. That means Major and I have the house to ourselves.

Major picked up on my emotions and in seconds I was flying up the stairs in his arms and landing on the bed with a thump.

In seconds he was kissing me sweetly He looked me in the eyes and said. "I love ya, Isabella, No matter what happens tomorrow know that I love yew with all mah heart."

I kissed him back with as much passion as I could pushing love to him. I pulled away and said " I love you too, Major, you should know that."

We made love that night. It was a fantastic thing. It was slow and steady it was full of passion and love. He marked me again and I him. I was the happiest vampire on the planet.

When we were done, we laid side by side. Just enjoying each others embrace. As the sun rose we got up and got dressed. We were all going to wait for the visitors we were expecting and hoping for the best. Major's words last night told me even he was unsure of the outcome we were severely outnumbered. As the numbers stood now we would each have about three to deal with and hope none of them had gifts.

Peter, Char, Major, and I stood in front of the house While the Voultri and Guards hid in the barn.

A few hours past and everyone's anticipation level I'm sure was through the roof.

Finally, off in the distance, we heard many footsteps approaching fast. I'm sure everyone heard it. I whispered I love you to Major and he whispered it back.

After a few minutes figures emerged out of the trees it was just an older man with black slicked back hair and he had three people at his sides. I assumed that the older man was Alex and the men to his sides were his captains.

"Well well, Major. I'm sorry that this couldn't be handled in a civilized manner. You should have just come back with my scout and I would have left your coven alone." Alex said with a smirk

"Yew are a lying sack of shit." Major said "ya would 'ave killed mah friends an harmed my mate, don' think I'm falling for that sack of shit yew are feedin me."

"Well Major I'm sorry, but it has to be this way I need someone fierce like you to command my army, and I won't take no for an answer. This is your last chance to come peacefully before we attack there is only 4 of you and almost seventy of us." he said smirking again he knew we were way outnumbered seventy is way more than we originally thought.

"I will not fight for yew!" Major roared.

Just then, seventy feral newborns came out of the trees. Our thirteen Voultri members came out of the barn and stood behind us showing that we weren't going down without a fight. I shielded everyone just in case.

"Well Major seems like you covered all your bases. I must thank you for bringing me the Volturi so quickly, after today I will have the Major by my side and rule the vampire world. This is my lucky day." He said with a grin.

"Now!" He yelled and just like that the battle was on. Jane and Alec took out as many as they could using their gifts. The ones in front went down giving us time to prepare. We attacked and started picking off newborns left and right. Major and I had gone into our War mode and together we were fucking bad ass.

We weren't winning with as much of a lead as I had hoped as I quickly surveyed the area we had a few down, they were missing a limb, but their numbers were severely depleting we were picking them off like flies. In the second that it took me to look around my whole world came crashing down. I felt someone grab me and I went to get away but there hold on me was to tight. I roared and everyone stopped fighting and looked at me.

Alexander who was holding me just smirked. "Feisty one you have here Major. You want to rethink your plan?"

The Major looked ready to kill. This man had his mate and he was pissed. Alec must have sent out a wave of his mojo because the rest of the newborns went down like they were sleeping.

Major made a step towards me and Alex tightened his grip.

If I needed to breath I would have suffocated. I used Jaspers and my language to tell him I was alright and he slightly nodded to tell me he understood. Everyone was at a lost for what to do no one wanted to fight him but Major also didn't want to give in.

We were at a stand off.

"Well, Major, whats it going to be?" Alex asked.

Major had a pained look on his face. I used my shield to tell him that I loved him and didn't mind; I had a good life and wanted him to fight and kill him so that he couldn't hurt anyone else.

Major roared with anger when he deciphered what I was saying.

"Now now Major." Alex said with a grin. "You attack me, I kill her."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a lighter.

Everyone was taken back. Aro and Marcus looked worried. Char was dry sobbing.

One minute we were at a stand off with a crazy guy trying to kill me the next I was on the ground after being tackled by someone from behind.

I looked around to see none other than Edward fucking Cullen on top of Alex, struggling with him. In the next instance, the rest of the family cleared the trees and in that moment everyone jumped to life. Everyone started dismembering whatever was left of Alex's army.

The Major forgoes any part of that, he was next to me in a flash holding me tightly whispering that he loved me in my ear. I was in shock by this point, staring at nothing.

We stayed like that for what felt like hours but it was only a couple of minutes. When we stopped and looked around everyone was staring at us with concerned looks on their faces.

All the body parts had been picked up and Carlisle was helping the injured fuse themselves back together.

That's when it hit me. Edward saved my life. I whipped my head around looking for him I saw him standing next to Alice. I took off in a dead run. He looked at me just before I jumped and caught me in his arms. I hugged him tightly. After a few minutes I let go, and turned to hug Alice. T hen I stepped back to stand beside the Major that was just talking with Alice . They stopped there conversation and Major looked at Edward and held out his hand.

"Thank ya, Edward, yew saved her." Major said in a sincere voice, gratitude in his eyes.

"You forget, Jasper, she was mine first. I still love her and care for her. I couldn't let him hurt her."

"Thank yew, anyway." he said

Edward looked at me and smiled. Then looked at Alice and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"You would have done it for Alice if the situation was reversed." Edward said

"Yer right, I would have." Major said

"Well!" I said breaking up all the mushy thank you's "Let's go inside and we can figure out how the hell you all knew that we needed help." I said with a smile, I knew Alice had something to do with it.

I looked around to the piles of Purple smoke burning everywhere Aro came up to me and said "Isabella, we are going to hunt. We will be back after a while. We will let you reunite with your family."

I nodded and took Majors hand and started walking to the house. I was tackled after a few steps by what I could only assume was a Mac truck. When I looked, it was Emmett. He had me up off the ground in one of his bone crunching hugs. Rose was standing behind him, waiting on her turn.

Once I had hugged both of them, I invited them to come to the house to catch up. As I got closer, I could see Carlisle and Esme standing on the porch. I ran up and hugged both of them.

We walked into the house and sat down in the parlor. Peter and Char were already there waiting on us. I hugged them both, telling them I was okay and everything is fine. When we all got settled I looked around at my family and said:

"Well who wants to go first?"


	15. Unexpected Questions

Okay sorry it took so long…crazy week here…this is just fluff…and its just a filler chapter to catch u up on whats going on…lemme know what u think…next chapter should be no later than wed…sister in law is in town so I'm trying…I promise…again thanks to my AMAZING beta who is the best beta ever! I don't own anything!

"Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Alice chirped

She explained that she was missing us and since she couldn't see Jasper and I, she searched for Peter and Char and saw Char in tears and the Major. That's when she knew something was bad. They left then to see if they could help.

We explained that Major had killed Maria and that this guy had threatened us and also threatened the Voultri.

"So they have been here the past 3 days they really helped out today with the newborns that Alex brought." I explained

Carlisle let out a breathe none of realized he was holding. "I thought you had gotten into some type of trouble at first." Carlisle said clearly relieved.

"No dad they have been great even invited us to visit sometime." I said, wanting to show them they weren't all bad.

As if they knew we were talking about them, Aro, Marcus, and Caius walked into the house.

"Isabella, dear, the brothers and I are going to take our leave now. We hope that you come for a visit soon I know the wives and rest of the guard will be anxious to meet you." Aro said

Major, Peter, Charlotte, and I all stood up to say good by to our guests. I hugged the brothers and thanked them for there help. Major shook there hands, and joked around with Caius a bit about having to have a rematch when he had the home field advantage to see if it changes anything.

Peter told them not to worry we would be seeing them soon. With a good to see you to Carlisle , they left. It felt odd not having them here, I really had begun to look at them like uncles.

The family and I talked about everything what had been going on at home and what had been going on here. Carlisle talked about his job and Esme talked about her projects she was working on. Rose and Emmett told us all about the vacation they had just gotten back from. Aparently they went to Portugal . What there is to do there, I will never know, but they seemed to have a good time.

We told them about the farm and the harvest that we were working on. We talked about how life had been since we had been here. Everyone was happy that Jasper and I had found each other at the same time that Edward and Alice had found each other.

I thought it would be more odd to see Edward with Alice doing all the small things he used to do to me, like play with my hair, but in the arms of Major it didn't feel wrong at all it felt totally right. I was so happy.

We talked for hours and it was great to have the family together again. The family couldn't stay. Edward and Alice were in school, Esme had a deadline she was working with, and Carlise had to get back to the hospital but it was nice of them to come when they thought we were in trouble. It made me feel better knowing that nothing had changed but our mates.

As they were getting ready to leave Alice pulled me aside she looked me dead in the eye and said "I better be the first person you call. I'll have things ready." then she flitted out the door. Cryptic much. Like I didn't get enough of that from Peter now I have to get it from Alice as well.

I just sighed and let it go it wasn't worth trying to figure it out. Once they were gone, we settled into the living room as we all sat down we let out a collective breath of relief.

This is the first time in the last few weeks that we have not had to worry about anything and we could just be ourselves. I wanted some alone time with my Jasper as much as I love the Major, I needed some time to show Jasper that I haven't forgotten him.

Major kissed my forehead, I guess in goodbye, he must have sensed my mood. He's good at reading me. I leaned into Jasper's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. It was comforting.

We talked to Peter and Char that night about everything. About how close we came to losing, how scared everyone was when Alex caught me. We talked about the Volturi and how much we actually liked their company.

We talked about how hard it would be to get to go take a vacation to go see them. The boys agreed that we could hire help to work on the farm while we were gone. It would be fairly easy to get to go. I was excited I wanted to go but I needed some time to ajust to things slowing down first.

After hours and hours of talking we all retired to our rooms with out mates not to be seen or heard from for quite a bit, I'm sure we all had the same things going through our minds.

I got up to the room and just collapsed on the bed this was the first time as a vampire that I could even compare to being tired. I just wanted to lay here with my Jasper and enjoy the peace. He wanted the same thing, I'm sure because he crawled in bed with me and cuddled up next to me.

"Major was so afraid he lost ya, darlin. Yew had us both worried." Jasper said. He was laying behind me, running his hands up and down my arms our legs tangled together.

"I know, Jasper. I don't even know how he got close enough to grab me. One minute I was fighting newborns, I took a split second inventory of everyone, and the next I was in his arms and he had a lighter. I was afraid for myself. Afraid that I would never get to be in your arms." I sobbed just thinking about it. How I stayed so strong then I don't know but I just let it all out. I was safe in Jaspers arms.

**JPOV (I know hes back)**

The last few weeks have been crazy. I have been on the back burner because of the threat going on. Major was telling me that he needed to be there to protect our girl and of course he was right. I was afraid that she would get scared and run off with him being out all the time.

He eventually took some of my advice and tips and started showing Bella affection that made her feel like she was wanted. I knew that she would need that comfort. Major and I were getting along much better now that we shared time out and found Bella she was exactly what we needed and she made both of us better.

The Voultri arrived and I was worried about them being at our home, but they were nothing but nice the whole time the Major even made friends with one of the brothers. They asked us to visit and I could tell Isabella wanted to go. I was going to try to make that happen for her soon.

When the Alex showed up and his numbers had gone up I was panicked Major told me to sit down, shut up, and let him handle it. Alex captured Bella and I was screaming at the Major to do something to save her or I would lock him up again and he would never see the light of day. He was suppose to protect her why didn't he get to her in time?

I was so worried that I would loose her and I cant loose her, she is my everything one day I want to make her my wife. I want to live in eternity with her as Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. I wanted to live on the ranch and give her everything her heart desires. Thank fuck Edward showed up just in time

We visited with the family and then when they left we talked to Peter and Char it was nice to not have someone out to kill us. We just laid in bed and relaxed it was as close to sleep as we could get but it was bliss.

We talked about everything and nothing all at the same time. We made love and I showed her how much I care for her and that I would be devastated if something ever happened to her.

When a new day arrived, the girls wanted to go shopping and Peter and I had to finish this harvest then we were going to go look for some help to help on the ranch while we went to Italy .

We worked long and hard and tried to catch up everything that had been getting behind due to us having guests and the threat. We were out in the field plowing when Peter asked a question that caught me completely off guard.

"When do ya plan on making an honest woman outta Bella, Jasper?"

"Ummm…I don' know. I haven't actually thought about it. What if she doesn't want to be married again? what if I'm not what she wants for the rest of eternity?"

"Don' be stupid, Jasper. After the scare she gave us being captured, I think she would love to be your wife. Yew need ta ask her if that's what yew want, but make it a grand gesture cause ya know Eddie boy didn't and he held being changed over her head."

"Humm okay lemme think bout it for a bit" I said. Peter nodded.

Did I want to get married again? Yes I wanted Bella to be my wife. I could only hope that she wanted to marry me. How could I make it a grand gesture or make it something she really wanted. I thought for awhile until finally it came to me. It's perfect! I can't wait!


	16. The Invite!

I don't own anything…and my beta…she rocks…like she's amazing! Heres the next chapter its all JPOV! Lemme know what u think…

JPOV

Seven days after I nearly lost my Bella, I was working in the fields with Peter, interviewing for help on the ranch, and planning my proposal. I had already hired two workers and was looking for a third when I felt the emotions in the house shift. I looked over but everything seemed normal. I straightened, gaining Peter's attention, and told him I'd be right back. I ran up to the house and opened the door. Bella was standing by the kitchen table, looking down at something in her hand. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder, and looked down at the letter in her hand.

I looked over the invite to Alice and Edward's wedding and something filled me. I had planned on proposing to Bella tonight, but the look on her face when I looked at her made me think those plans needed to change. I wanted to kick myself. Of course she still loved Edward. We may be mates, but it made sense that she had feelings for her first husband. I quickly ran out of the room to avoids looking at her face twisted into heartbreak, escaping the emotions of melancholy and hopelessness she gave off. I ran into the woods and punched a tree. It split open and fell with a loud crash. I stood there panting, trying to keep the Major from revealing himself and destroying everything in his path. Our mate still loved someone else... My Bella loved Edward. My plans for proposing to her were ruined.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring me and Peter went to pick out earlier in the week.

Flashback:

Peter and I walked Into Jared's with high hopes. I looked around at all the jewelry and grimaced at all the extravagant rings. Bella wouldn't want anything too fancy, she wasn't like that. She wasn't Alice (for which I am grateful). I walked around the back section, looking at everything and fingering my dog tags. Peter was in the front, trying to use his knower to figure out which would be best. I looked over another line of rings and froze. It was perfect. It was a simple silver band that had a twisted look to it with a white diamond and a blue Safire. The two gems were side by side and it looked like the ring would wrap around the finger. It was absolutely perfect. It was simple yet beautiful, just like my Bella. I waved Peter over and her walked human speed to me. I pointed to the ring and grinned.

"That's the one, Peter! That's it!" I said. He grinned.

"Good choice, Major. She's gonna love it." he said. We bought the ring and hurried home to plan the proposal.

End of flash back.

I looked at the ring in my hand and was tempted to just throw it, but I knew I couldn't. I wouldn't lose hope. Bella and I were mates, even if she loved Edward. I knew we would be together eventually. I just had to talk to her. 

I hunted because I knew that I needed to be calm when I got home. I walked up to the house at human speed testing the emotions in the house. Peter was concerned and Char was angry im sure at me for running out like that Bella was hurt. Char and Bella were upstair in the room Char was trying to console her but all Bella was doing was sobbing.

I walked in and sitting at the kitchen table was at a very angry looking Peter.

"What the Fuck man?" he asked I sighed at sat down at the table and rested my head in my hands.

" I don' know Peter. I jus' saw how heartbroken she was cause' Edward and Alice are gettin married. I know that she loved him and it shouldn't effect me that way. I understand that she still loves him I just thought that she loved him more like I love Alice. I love Bella so much and I don't wanna do something that causes her ta regret her decisions. I want her ta be as happy in this relationship as I am. I want her ta be completely over Edward." I said trying to explain myself.

Yew really are a stupid fuck ya know that?" He said in a clipped tone "For a Fucking empath yew are stupid as hell. What if she was giving off those emotions for a different reason?" he spat at me.

"What else could it be Peter? She must still love him."

"What?" I heard from Bells broken voice behind me

"You think that I still love him and I was upset because hes getting remarried?" she asked in a disbelieving tone.

I turned around to look at a very hurt Bella

"Aren't yew?" I asked

"No, I love you and only you. I was shocked and upset because I didn't think they would get married this soon they also didn't even call us and tell us we had to find out from the invite and I thought we were still family they had just left to go home from saving my life. I thought we deserved better than a letter in the mail. They were our significant others for quite a few years. I was upset because of that not because I still love him. Yeah I do love him but im not IN love with him anymore. It hurts to think that you think that."

With that she turned and walked back upstairs to our room and slammed the door. I sank back in my chair I had really fucked it up this time.

Char sent me sympathy she knew I would have to do a lot to have her forgive me. I stood up and slowly walked up the stairs towards our room. I knocked on the door out of politeness even though it was our room. I heard her muffled come in. I slowly entered the room she was laying face down on the bed pillow over her head.

I came in and laid down beside her I didn't know what to do to make it right but I know that I had to fix it. I rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

"Baby I'm so sorry I took it the wrong way and I wish that I could take it back I should have asked you how u felt about it intead of reading your emotions which I got wrong if I had just asked we could have avoided both of us a lot of ache and heartbreak. Please forgive me darlin' I love you." I said

She turned on her side to look at me her eyes filled with unshead tears. My heart broke all over again I just wanted to make it better I cant believe I had screwed up and on a night that was suppose to be so special.

" Im hurt that u just assumed. That u didn't think that I loved you enough. You know what they say about people that assume they make an ass ouy of you and me I was hurt that you left the first thing that ran through my mind was what I had done to make you mad or if you were coming back." She said in between sobs.

I will never leave you darlin' ever you are one of the few people in this world that I would go to the end of the earth for the other two are sitting downstairs."

She looked at me with sad eyes. " I love you Jasper and I love the Major I only love you"

I leaned in and kissed her head " I love you too Bella forever and always and im sorry for assuming and running off." I said looking into her beautiful golden eyes.

Don't you ever do that to me again Major Jasper Whitlock! She said in a deadly tone. I knew that was a treat and It would be taken as such.

Yes Ma'am I said and tipped my head. She reached up and placed her hand on my cheek she started into my eyes I loved this woman! She made me feel important and special even when she is mad at me.

She sent me Love devotion and respect. I was on the verge of tears she really loved me and was over Edward and I was the idiot that ruined our night. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug I wrapped my arms around her just content to have her in my arms. She pulled back and kissed me with so much passion. I kissed her back my passion matching hers we made out like horny teenagers and it was the highlight of the night so far. I kissed down her neck down her collarbone and back up I wanted to show her that I loved her that she was amazing. I slowly started to move my hands to the bottom of her shirt I ran my hands up underneath it and my hands automatically went to the bottom of her breasts I rubbed my thumbs against it and watched her close her eyes and lean her head back in pleasure giving me better access to her neck. I kissed it sucked it and nipped at it. she was moaning and whining in pleasure. I love making her feel good my goal tonight was her I had runined the plans I had and it just didn't feel right to do yet with Edward and Alice getting married so soon. I would wait and come up with a better time one that could be our moment. I loved kissing her. I could do it all day thank God we didn't have to breathe.

I kissed her breasts I kissed her face I kissed her neck I kissed down her stomach I poured all my love to her so she knew that we were taking it slow I wanted to make love to her to make her feel like the beautiful special woman she was.

I moved to the top of her pants. I kissed along where the waistband was she squirmed underneath me I could smell her arousal through her jeans so I knew that she wanted the same thing I did.

I slowly started to undo her pants I pulled them down just slightly her arousal hit me like a semi truck it was the sweetest sent I had ever smelled I took off her pants quickly I had to taste. When she was naked and laying on the bed I let my eyes wonder down her delicious form she was absolutely breathtaking. She was all mine. I started kissing up her leg starting with her knee her legs automatically spread giving me a wonderful view of everything good in the world. He pussy was wet and dripping and all for me. I couldn't take it I leaned forward and started lapping up her flowing juices it was the best thing I have ever tasted. She moaned and moved beneath me, I put my hands on either side of her thighs to hold my head down and keep her from moving. She bucked her hips and moved them so she used my tongue to give her the most pleasure. I could feel her walls quiver around my tongue I knew she was close on one of my passes up her slit I blew on her fold just slightly and then sucked hard on her clit that was all it took she was thrown off the edge. She screamed my name in ecstasy stroking my ego at the same time. I loved when she screamed my name. yeah I went there. I took my shirt off and my pants I was ready for her I needed to feel her walls clamp around me I hovered over her she rubbed her hands up my chest making me purr in satisfaction. I grabbed my cock in my hand and linned it up with her entrance. I slid it up and down her folds using her moisture to make me slick. I slid in her tight folds in one swift move and she groaned in pleasure. I laid my elbows down on the bed so that most of my body was on hers but not the full amount of my weight. I kissed her with as much passion as I could I wanted her to know that I loved her. We made love slow and sweet. It was amazing I would get her off and she would moan my name I was tryin to give her a few good orgasms before I cum. After her third I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold off any more her body felt so good wrapped around me. As she neared cuming I picked up the pace just slightly and it sent both of us to bliss. She was spent as was I I rolled off her and curled her into my side I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you darlin', for forgiving me and loving me the way you do."

"I love you a lot Jasper, you are everything to me I don't want what happened today to happen ever again. That was awful." She said lookin sad

"I know sugar I will try to keep myself in check I don't ever want to hurt you like that again" I said

We sat in a comfortable silence. It was amazing just to lay here with the woman of my dreams I wish that tonight I had gotten to propose tonight it would have been a perfect day.

"Soooo are we going to go to the wedding its in 2 weeks you know?" she asked in a small voice

"Yeah of course we'll go maybe we can leave and go visit Italy after that would that work for you?"

Oh my God really? That would be awesome! I haven't been to Italy since I was a vampire I cant wait!" she squeed

Yes Darlin we can go tomorrow you can call the cullens and tell them we will be there and you can call Aro and let him know when we will be arriving I will book the tickets. She kissed me hard pouring her thanks to me.

"yer welcome Darlin"

We crawled out of bed and slowly got dressed we needed ot go downstairs and talk with Peter and Char we just weren't in a hurry about it. always stopping for kisses in between articles of clothing.

As we finally descended the stairs Peter and Char were waiting on the porch for us. We walked outside and sat in the rocking chairs. They both had big grins on their faces I guess they were happy that we weren't fighting anymore and Peter said he loved it we Bella and I were together because of my gift so im sure he was happy about that as well.

So major I guess we are going to see the Cullen's then yew are whisking us away to Italy."

I nodded my head in agreence. This way we can take as long as we want and do both.

We sat on the porch and watched the sun rise I was happy this was my family everyone here accepted me for who I was and accepted my past and embraced me. They all loved me and for that I was eternally grateful.

When the sun rose Peter and I went out to finish training the new hands we hired to look after the ranch while we were gone. The guy that was going to be in charge knew everything but there was still his helpers that needed to be trained our way before we left we let the girls do their thing they were going shopping for clothes for the trip and tonight we were going to call the Cullens and Aro.

We worked in the fields for hours good thing we didn't get tired. At dusk we came back up to the main house the hands were staying in the bunk house as part of their pay.

We got in an started up to the shower. I got into our room and walked straight to the bathroom I was in a hurry so I lathered up and rinsed off quickly. I walked downstairs Char and Bella were in the kitchen sitting at the table. I walked in kissed bella on the temple and sat down beside her. Moments later Peter came in and we were all gathered round Bella pulled out her cell and started to dial Alice's number!

"Bella! You called" the pixie screeched from the other end.

"Yea Alice why don't you tone it down a few notches and we can talk" she said tryin to keep from going deaf in her ear.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't call I couldn't see you so I didn't know if u came our not I was scared you wouldn't and I wanted you here so bad" she said in a panicked rush

"Alice, you have to calm down I called to tell you that we would be there I wouldn't miss my sister getting married for anything. Okay we will be there 2 days before the wedding then we leave the day after to go to Italy. But we will be there."

"Yay! Im so excited!" She screamed into the phone I could just picture her dancing around excited. She was like a toddler that was given to many pixie sticks.

"Okay well let the family know Alice and we will see you in a couple weeks" Bella said

"Okay I will bye Bella cant wait to see you!" Alice said

"Bye Alice cant wait to see you either" Bella said as she shut the phone

She sighed and said "well that went well. I couldn't figure out why she didn't call us to tell us, but I guess if she couldn't see us because of my shield she was afraid of our reaction..after what happened tonight im glad she didn't call it wouldn't have looked good for you to storm out and me to cry." She said to me

Ya that probably wouldn't have gone over to well" I said still ashamed that I behaved that way.

"Okay" she said clapping her hands together like alice does " lets call Aro" she dialed the number and put the phone on speaker even tho we can all hear what is said. This way we can talk back.

"Good evening Volutri Castle how may I direct your call?" the overly sweet receptionist said

"I'd like to speak to the brothers please tell them Its Bella!" she said she was so happy I think she missed them more than she realized.

"Just a minute ma'am" she said and then we were listenin to awful elevator music

After a few seconds Aro came on the phone "Bella! Is Charlotte with you? How are my beautiful nieces doing this evening?"

Nieces? Peter and I looked at each other

Charlotte answered "Im here Uncle and we are fine"

Uncle? By this time Peter and I were thoroughly confused.

We are calling to tell you that we are coming to visit in a few weeks" Bella said

Oh Really what great news! We cant wait to have you here I instist you must stay with us if only for a few days. Send us your travel information and I will make sure someone is at the airport to pick you up." He said

You don't have to do that uncle we can rent a car." Bella said

Nonsense your our guests and like family we will arrange to have someone pick you up and bring you here."

"Well even though you don't have to thank you uncle" Charlotte said

"Your quite welcome my dear. Now I have to be going we have a meeting here but please send me your information and I will see you in a few weeks I know Marcus is looking forward to seeing you both and Cauis is looking forward to seeing Major and Peter again"

"Okay uncle we will see you in a few weeks bye" Bella said

"Bye uncle" Char said right after

They hung up the phone and Peter and I said " Uncle?" at the same time

Yeah uncle…while you were playing GI Joe with Cauis we got to know Marcus and Aro they look at us like nieces and we look at them like uncles. Isn't that great?" Bella said char was just smiling wide.

So that's why shes wanted to go visit them so bad. I thought humm well this trip with be more intresting than I thought.


	17. Alice &Edward wedding

SO this was of course beta'd by my awesome beta M and sorry it took so long to post we got hit by the tornados and were out of power for awhile then they had to fix our house and the RL kicked my butt so I apologize for this being so late and also kinda short but im working on the next chapter now so should take that long!

I don't own anything!

Peter and I were walking back from the fields when the girls pulled up, bags flooding the entire back seat. I chuckled at the sight. Then I groaned as Char hoped out of the car and motioned us over.

"Mind getting those bags, boys?" she yelled. Peter rolled his eyes and I laughed, opening the back door and grabbing bags. Peter followed my example and we carried the bags into the house and upstairs. Bella yelled to just put them on our bed and I called back and OK. I kicked our door open with Peter behind me and dumped the bags onto the bed. He was out the door like a shot and over toward he and Char's room. Bella walked in and smiled at me.

"Hey." she said, leaning against the doorframe. I smirked.

"Hi. Have fun shopping?" I asked, walking over to her and pulling her into the room with me, closing the door. She giggled and nodded.

"I never thought I'd enjoy shopping so much. And I never did with Alice." she said. I smiled and nuzzled her neck.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself before the trip to the Cullens." I murmured against the sweet skin of her neck. She moaned and hummed out a chuckle as I dragged her closer, if that was even possible. I pulled away enough to kiss her lips gently. When we separated, I grinned at her.

"I'll let you unpack those bags." I said and left the room. Her annoyance and lust hit me hard and I chuckled up at her. It would have to wait until tonight.

Two days later, we were walking out of the airport in montana with Peter and Char behind us. We went to the baggage claim and got our bags. Bella's came out a bit late, so we were delayed a few minutes. We got our rental car and started for the Cullen house with high spirits.

Peter and I had worked for weeks trying to get ready for this trip. We trained the hands and got the house ready for a long period away.

The girls talked to Aro or Marcus on the phone every other day at least and Peter and I talked to Caius once or twice. We were all excited to get to Italy after Alice and Edward's wedding. I was actually looking forward to them getting married.

I knew that they were happy and at least it wasn't me that had to wear a penguin suit and dress up to the nines. A lice liked to go all out. I know that when Bella and I get married, simple will do. I had it all planned out again and this one will be better than the last, so now I'm glad I waited.

We were in the car almost to the Cullen house we were only staying three days, today, tomorrow for the wedding, and the next day to help them get things back to normal while Alice and Edward when on there honeymoon to Paris (because some big designer was showing off their new line and Alice had to be there).

We pulled down the driveway to the house it looked a lot like the house in Forks only on a larger scale and with out the forestry surrounding it. Out here we were on our own miles from anywhere and so we could be who we want it's the same reason I love the ranch in Texas .

When the car pulled to a stop we saw our family on the porch waiting for us, all with big smiles on their faces. I love living on the ranch but I miss certain members of this family more than others.

I got out and helped Bella out of the car and popped the trunk that held our bags. We each grabbed the small one we had, as we had already sent the big trunks to Italy to wait on us to get there. I grabbed Bella's hand and we walked to the front porch. We were immediately embraced by the bride-to-be who's feet weren't touching the ground as she wrapped her short arms around both of our necks and told us how happy she was that we were there.

Edward walked down the steps and tried to pull his soon-to-be wife from our necks. He gave Bella a small hug and shook my hand

"Thanks for coming, it means a lot to Alice. "

"I wouldn't miss it, bro" he smiled.

While I was talking to Edward, Bella had said hello to the rest of the family and they were all waiting their turn to greet me. I took a few steps forward and Esme embraced me in a bone crushing hug. It's hard for her to have both Bella and me not live with them because she really does think of us as her children.

When I was finally released from Esme (after promising to call and visit more often), I was hugged by Carlisle and then bum-rushed by Emmett.

"For someone who supposedly has this bad ass rep, you haven't shown me that you are someone I should be afraid of." I heard bella say to Rose "He's done it now." and Peter and Char snicker, they knew what I was going to do. I pushed all the pain that I could to Emmett and we were down on the floor the next second. He was holding himself and screaming, trying to make the pain go away. I stood up an dusted myself off and released Emmett from the pain I had inflicted on him. He flinched as he got up, but still grinning madly.

"Point received." he muttered and we laughed. I clapped him on the back as we went inside.

"You did ask for it, Em." I said and he chuckled and shoved me in the shoulder.

"Guess I did, huh?" he said. Alice beamed at us and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oooh! I'm so happy you're here! Bella! I have to ask you something that's really important!" she squealed. Bella hesitantly nodded and Alice grabbed her hand and started jumping up and down.

"Will you be my bridesmaid!" Alice almost screamed. Bella blinked in surprise and then beamed.

"Of course, Alice! Do you even have to ask?" she replied. I grinned at the waves of joy and happiness rolling off both of them.

Edward walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well that made Alice 's week. She was so afraid Bella would say no."

I turned around and looked at him.

"Bella and I still think of you guys as family and love you all very much. Its just whats best for us right now to be away from the family."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, brother. I understand completely so now that Bella is in the wedding, will you stand up beside me with Emmett?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Of course, man, you know that." I said.

The rest of the day was a whirl-wind of activity. The girls were doing finishing touches to the wedding, Char was even up there helping.

We guys stayed downstairs and played video games or watched football on TV. About eight, we heard the showers start and I felt some mischief coming from upstairs probably should have known that was not a good combination. half an hour later the girls all walked downstairs all dressed up walked over to their respected partner kissed us on the check and headed out the door. We all looked around dumbfounded. And quickly followed them outside.

"Where do u think you all are going?" Edward asked

They all turned around and gave us an innocent look but I could feel the mischief flowing off them.

"Out." they all said in unison.

Okay even Emmett knew this was bad and he couldn't read minds or feel emotions or "know" things.

"Nope I don't think so." Emmett said "I would like you all to stay here please." he continued.

Rose looked at the girls then walked up to Emmett and purred in his ear.

"Baby, don't you trust me?"

she said with a slight pout.

"Of course I do, baby. I just would feel better if you were here at home. We have a lot to do before tomorrow morning and stuff."

She ran her hand up and over his chest and whispered something in his ear, even too low for us to hear, but with the amount of lust rolling off her I can only imagine what she said.

When she was done she stepped back in line with the rest of the girls and winked at him.

He melted like a puddle of goo and said "You girls have fun, just be carful."

"What?" We all looked at him in shock.

"Bella, Char? Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked.

"Of course, Jasper! Alice checked, we all make it out unscathed and back in plenty of time for the wedding." Bella said and smiled innocently.

I sighed. I really didn't want her going but I seriously couldn't stop her.

"Okay, well then just be careful, please" I begged last thing I needed was her getting hurt and her "Uncle" Aro and "Uncle" Marcus blaming me.

"Promise." she said with a smile and swiftly kissed my cheek. Within seconds, they were all piled in the car and reversing down the driveway leaving all of us just standing in the middle, not knowing what to do.

"Well, Edward, did you get a read on the girls?" I asked.

"No." he shook his head "Bella was blocking them."

"Well…" Peter spoke up "It's yer last night as a free man again, ya wanna go huntin'?"

"Sure" he said. "Its not like we have anything else to do."

We hunted for well over four hours. I told the guys about my plan to ask Bella to marry me and even showed them the ring. Edward said that it suited Bella perfectly and he wish he had thought of my idea.

When we returned to the house, the girls were back but all we heard was giggling going on from upstairs. We collectively decided its probably in all of our best intrest to stay down stairs and out of the way.

As the sun rose the house became busy with activities. Everyone was following out Alice's orders and Esme was over seeing it all as Alice was upstairs getting ready.

The guests all arrived (for Alice it was really very small, much smaller than what I was subjected to when we got married and much much smaller than Bella and Edwards wedding) only fifty people in attendance but of course everything was over the top and beautiful all in the same breath.

The wedding started and I saw Bella walk down the aisle behind Rose and I couldn't help but picture her in a white dress waiting on me at the end. It was so close.

The ceremony was beautiful, and Alice looked stunning as always. We moved to the reception and the new coupled danced. Carlise danced with Alice and Esme with Edward I even got to dance with Alice while Edward was dancing with Bella it was nice to know that things were okay between us all and that we could just slip into other roles so easily.

Edward and Alice left for their two week honeymoon and we all stayed and help clean up. When things were put away we spent the rest of the night and all of the next day with the family, just talking and relaxing. It was nice and peaceful. About five that night Peter spoke up and said that we better get to the airport. We had a long flight ahead of us.

We hugged the family bye and pulled out of the driveway. On to Italy I couldn't wait and, judging from the emotions in the car, neither could anyone else.


End file.
